We Are Family (Always)
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: Tribute to Rinzu15 the 4th Espada/THE END/Naruto mulai remaja & mempertanyakan jati dirinya. Bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke, Naruto kabur dari rumah!/Pelarian yang penuh liku demi jati diri!/Jadi gembel, diculik homo-pedofil sampai bertemu rapper gila!/ Akankah mereka menemukan jawaban 'Siapa aku sebenarnya' dan kembali ke keluarga mereka? atau memilih kabur dari kenyataan selamanya?
1. Chapter 1

Yo _Readers_!

Yo! _I am back_!

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada.**

Siapa yang tidak kenal beliau?

_Author_ kondang dengan karya-karya _Fantasy-Friendship-Romance_ nya. Saya bilang beliau selevel dengan Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, dan sekelas dengan Barbara123, itu opini saya, terserah kalau ente semua tak setuju.

Ada kegugupan tersendiri karena saya menantang diri keluar dari zona nyaman saya, sebuah fiksi dimana tidak ada kata-kata umpatan, tidak ada _jutsu_, tidak ada peluru berterbangan, tidak ada perkelahian tangan kosong, adegan tubuh terbelah, usus terburai, tidak ada mobil terbakar ataupun manuver pesawat.

_Ya! Here we go!_

_Its for you, special for you, Rinzu-chan_ (yang dulu saya kira pria macho malah cewek tulen ting-ting!) _and all readers!_

Biar ngerti alur cerita di fiksi ini, ada baiknya Anda semua membaca WE ARE FAMILY karya Rinzu15 the 4th Espada.

**LSP, **_**Nervously Present**_** :**

**We Are Family (Always)**

**Episode I**

**Naruto Hak Milik Tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**We Are Family Original Story Hak Milik Tunggal**

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada.**

**We Are Family (Always) bukan merupakan sekuel dari We Are Family karya Rinzu15 the 4th Espada (Original Story),**

**We Are Family (Always) hanya merupakan karya Tribute, We Are Family (Always) tidak memiliki keterkaitan cerita atau kesinambungan dalam hal apapun jika We Are Family (Original Story) berlanjut dalam bentuk sekuel We Are Family 2.**

**Sinkronisasi mutlak terhapus.**

**NarutoXSakura Pure Family!**

**Genre Family & Friendship.**

**Rating pembaca adalah remaja (T)**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini serius bung!**

**OOC Dan AU.**

_**'Feel**_** '**_**Family**_** & **_**Friendship**_**-nya tidak kerasa, garing dan monoton.**

**Alur secepat kilat dan seganas badai.**

**Pahami makna**

**"**_**Don't like don't read**_**."**

**...**

"Hoaaam..." Sakura mengucek matanya, kantuk menyerang pasca operasi yang baru ia tangani di Rumah Sakit Sunagakure.

"Sepuluh, ya sepuluh, kau sudah menguap sepuluh kali dalam lima menit, _Forehead_!" Ino mengejek si _pink_, yang duduk berhadapan diruangannya.

"Aku tidak mengantuk, _Pig_, Aku hanya menguap, karena otak kekurangan oksigen dan memaksa tubuh mengambil O2 secara paksa dengan menguap, kau pasti tahu pelajaran dasar seperti itu, kan, _Pig_!" Sakura menjawab malas, namun panjang lebar.

"Oh ya? Benarkah, Dokter Sakura?" Ino menunjuk ke arah mata Sakura, "Dan kantung hitam dibawah matamu? Apa kau mau katakan kalau kulitmu menua sebelum waktunya?"

Pelipis Sakura berkedut, "Sialan kau," Sakura menjadikan kedua tangannya sandaran untuk merebahkan kepala pada meja kerja Ino. "Aku berhari-hari memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar dokter ketua mengizinkanku pindah ke Kiri, aku berpikir keras tiap malam, Ino-_Pig_!"

"Tsunade-_sama_ tidak akan mudah melepaskanmu, begitu saja, Sakura-_Forehead_! Kau adalah tenaga profesional, dan juga kau mendapatkan beasiswa dari pemerintah, jadi ketika kau lulus dari fakultas dan praktek, dimanapun kata pemerintah kau praktek maka kaupun harus menurut..."

Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Aku... aku merindukan Naruto."

"Haah... jadi, Naruto yang membuatmu begini?"

"Rasanya aneh, _Pig_, melalui hari-hari tanpa Naruto, dan aku tidak pernah terbiasa meski ini sudah dua tahun." Sakura berdiri, melangkah pelan ke jendela besar ruangan kerja Ino, menatap bulan yang temaram dan terlihat sedih di antara kilau bintang.

_"Narurin, apa kamu baik-baik saja? Kamu sudah makan? Sudah gosok gigi? Apakah ada yang membantumu membuat PR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini tahun kedua aku tanpa Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto bermonolog, menatap foto ukuran besar di dinding kamarnya, sebuah kertas hasil olahan digital yang menampilkan seorang bocah berumur empat tahun berdiri disamping seorang remaja delapan belas tahun. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu mengacak pirang milik bocah dalam foto tersebut sembari tersenyum hangat, sang bocah menampilkan semua gigi dan mengacungkan kedua jari membentuk huruf V.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Sakura-_chan_, aku sudah sebelas tahun sekarang."

Naruto beranjak ke jendela, menatap bulan yang meredup tertutup sebagian awan kelam.

"Kesibukanmu sebagai dokter membuatku kesepian, apa kau disana merindukanku, Sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, aku tidak boleh egois, Sakura-_chan_ sudah mendapatkan apa yang di impikannya selama ini, aku harus tahu diri sudah dirawat sejak umur empat tahun." Naruto menoleh ke dinding kamar, menatap foto yang lebih kecil.

Naruto berdiri dengan menjulurkan lidah, ia diapit oleh wanita berambut pirang dan memiliki bola mata secerah iris biru miliknya. Disisinya juga ada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan bola mata senada.

"Mama Naruko, Papa Itachi... Apa kau tak merindukanku juga? Kalian jarang sekali kesini sejak kelahiran putra kalian..."

Tak ingin gundah makin merajah hatinya, Naruto memilih merebahkan badan di ranjang ukuran satu orang, menutup mata dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Naru bukan adik kandung Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menatam tajam Sakura yang memandangnya dengan pilu.

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu menggeleng pelan seraya terisak, "Narurin, kurasa sudah saatnya kau tahu karena kau terus mendesak siapa wanita berambut _pink_ yang ada di foto bersama ayah..."

Naruto menjatuhkan sepatu bola pemberian Sakura, yang baru ia terima sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, seluruh persediannya terasa lemas.

"Wanita dalam foto itu adalah ibuku, sementara ibumu adalah mama Naruko..."

Naruko dan Itachi terdiam, membiarkan Sakura menjelaskan kepada Naruto.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berempat. Naruto duduk berhadapan dengan ketiga orang dewasa tersebut diruang tamu rumah sewaan Sakura di Kirigakure.

"Lelucon macam apa ini?" Naruto menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal, "Aku sudah berumur 10 tahun dan semua kenyataan ini baru terungkap..."

Naruto menggebrak meja pemisah dirinya dengan ketiga anggota 'keluarga'-nya, "KALIAN MEMBOHONGIKU SELAMA INI! KALIAN MEMBOHONGIKU SELAMA SEPULUH TAHUN!"

"Narurin.. mengertilah! Keinginanmu sendiri ingin mengetahui kenyataanya, dan inilah kenyataanya! Tapi bukankah aku menyayangimu selama ini seperti-"

"BUKAN KENYATAAN SEPERTI INI YANG INGIN AKU DENGAR!" Potong Naruto.

Naruko menahan bahu Sakura tatkala sang kakak ingin juga berdiri terpancing emosi sang adik.

"Sakura... tenanglah.. Naruto sedang _shock_. Jangan memarahinya, ini hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan."

"LALU APA LAGI KENYATAAN YANG HARUS KUDENGAR?! APAKAH WANITA INI-" Naruto menunjuk pada Naruko "BERSELINGKUH DENGAN AYAH LALU MELAHIRKAN AKU? HAH?"

Sakura sontak berdiri lalu menampar Naruto. "JAGA BICARAMU! JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU! AKU TELAH MERAWATMU SELAMA INI! TUNJUKAN SOPAN SANTUNMU KEPADA-"

"Jadi, itulah alasan kenapa dulu aku ada di panti asuhan?" Naruto memotong amarah Sakura, airmata tanpa isakan menetes di pipi Naruto.

"Karena aku... anak haram."

Anak haram.

Anak haram.

Anak haram.

**.**

**.**

"Aaarrgghh!" Naruto tersentak terduduk, menyibak selimut dengan kasar.

"Mimpi itu lagi! Kenapa? Kenapa terus berulang?" Naruto mencengkram rambutnya.

Nafasnya masih terengah, ia menunduk, merasa bahwa ingatan yang terus masuk kedalam alam bawah sadarnya benar-benar menghantui tiap malam yang ia lalui. Keringat dingin memenuhi kening dan punggungnya, nafasnya terangah seolah baru melakukan olahraga lari keliling lapangan. Naruto mencoba menegakan tulang lehernya, menengok ke jam dinding. Ia mencerna makna dari jam pendek ke angka 8 dan jarum panjang ke angka 5.

"SETAAAAN! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau terlambat... lagi, Haruno Naruto!" Anko menampilkan wajah horor pada bocah berseragam putih merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Hehe... maafkan aku, Anko-_sensei_..." Naruto membungkuk tanda menyesal.

"Baiklah.. masuklah kedalam kelas! Tapi kalau kau terlambat sekali lagi, maka akan kupanggil kedua orangtua mu! Mengerti!"

"Sangat di mengerti." Naruto masuk kekelas dan langsung duduk dibangkunya.

Rekan sebangkunya menyambut dengan ucapan sinis, "_Baka_-_dobe_! Apakah Kau ketiduran karena mimpimu lagi?"

"Diamlah, _teme_! Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!"

Sasuke menoleh pada sahabatnya, bola mata hitam itu menatap tajam. "Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal dirumahku?"

"Hah?" Naruto terbelalak.

"Dengan begitu kau tidak akan kesepian.. kita bisa bermain sepanjang hari.." Sasuke mempertahankan area pandangnya ke dalam biru manik Naruto.

"Aku... aku..." Naruto kehabisan kata-kata "Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku?"

"Karena aku juga kesepian, terkadang aku bosan, aku tidak boleh main _Playstation_ jika ada Papa dirumah, aku selalu dibandingkan dengan Shisui yang pintar dan berprestasi, bagaimana mungkin mereka, orang dewasa membandingkanku dengan Kakakku yang sudah SLTA? Itu menyedihkan..."

"Aku tidak mungkin tinggal bersamamu... aku tidak pantas berada dalam kehangatan keluarga kalian.." Naruto menunduk.

"_Dobe_.. bagaimana jika aku tinggal di rumah jelekmu itu?"

Perempatan urat di pelipis Naruto berkedut, "_Teme_! Itu jauh lebih tidak mungkin! Dan jangan bilang rumahku jelek! Sakura-_chan_ mati-matian cari uang untuk menyewa rumah itu!"

"Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_, Sakura-_chan_... mau bagaimanapun kau tetap sendiriankan dirumah jelekmu itu?" Sasuke menaikkan alis.

"Tapi kau tak perlu bilang rumahku jelek!" Naruto mengacungkan tangan ke batang hidung Sasuke, "Kau bisa bilang itu sederhana atau tidak mewah atau apa!"

"NARUTO! SASUKE! BERDIRI DILAPANGAN SAMPAI JAM PELAJARAN SELESAI!"

**.**

**.**

"Ini salahmu, _baka_-_dobe_!"

"Kau yang mengajakku berbicara, _teme_!"

"Diamlah, _Usurantonkachi_!"

"Kau yang tutup mulut, pantat ayam!"

"Berhentilah berbicara, IQ tiarap! Disini panas sekali!"

"Mulutmu terus mengoceh, sok pintar! Aku tahu disini panas.. apakah aku boleh baju?"

"Jangan, nanti tititmu terbakar matahari!"

"Aku bilang buka baju, bukan buka celana!"

Dua murid Sekolah Dasar 05 Kirigakure dipanggang teriknya matahari pagi. Penjuru sekolah hening karena proses belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung. Naruto dan Sasuke menjalani hukuman dari Anko-_sensei_ dengan berdiri sambil hormat ke tiang tanpa bendera. Sang guru menengok dari kejauhan, memastikan bahwa kedua muridnya tidak kabur ke kantin.

"Kau terlalu sering mengatakan padaku bagaimana brengseknya kakakmu, Suke. Sebenci apa kau padanya?" Naruto masih mempertahankan posisi hormatnya.

Sasuke melirik dengan ekor mata pada rekan disampingnya, "Jauh melebihi kebencianku padamu, Ruto!"

"Kampret! Tidak bisakah sekali saja kau berhenti menghinaku?" Naruto terang-terangan menoleh meski tetap pada posisi hormat.

"Kau sasaran empuk pelampiasanku, Pororo!" Sasuke menjawab tanpa dosa tanpa beban.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, hilang sudah pertahanan sikap hormat Naruto pada tiang bendera. "Jadi kekesalanmu pada Shisui kau alihkan padaku, Meroke?"

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, Pororo!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah seragam Naruto.

"Kau juga berhenti mengejek namaku, meroke!" Naruto mencengkram balik kerah baju Sasuke.

Pucuk hidung mereka bertemu dengan kilatan petir menyambar dari mata mereka.

Ting tong.

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan menuju kantin. Sebagian dari mereka berhenti di koridor dan menertawakan Sasuke ataupun Naruto yang di hukum.

"Haha... lihatlah teman-teman! Si manja dan si anak yatim piatu sedang dihukum!" Suigetsu berteriak sambil tertawa, disusul kikikan teman-teman mereka yang lain.

Merasa jadi pusat perhatian, Naruto dan Sasuke saling melepas cengkraman mereka, Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto dan bergumam, "Kita hajar dia, _bro_?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap, "Oke, _men_!"

Naruto dan Sasuke seketika berlari dengan tangan terkepal, menuju Suigetsu.

Berikutnya sorakan para murid pria yang bersemangat serta jeritan murid perempuan menghiasi jam istirahat di sekolah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tertunduk dihadapan Naruko dan Itachi. Ia merasa di kursi pesakitan saat ini, meski ruang tamu ini bukanlah ruang pengadilan.

"Kenapa denganmu, Nak?" Naruko menghela nafas berat. "Kami jauh-jauh dari Konoha karena mendapat telepon dari gurumu, kau berkelahi, juga nilai-nilaimu semakin merosot, kenapa kau menjadi tidak terurus seperti ini?"

_"Aku kan memang tidak terurus."_ Batin si terdakwa, Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruko, tenangkan dirimu, Dia nakal sewajarnya, sewajar umurnya saat ini." Itachi mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Apanya yang wajar? Nilaimu anjlok! Kau juga sering bolos! Berkelahi dan membuat onar! Kenapa? Padahal kamu dulu tidak begitu, Naruto!"

Naruto tetap diam, memandang jari kakinya sendiri, menghitung apakah jari kakinya masih sepuluh atau malah lebih sekarang. Mengacuhkan omelan Naruko padanya.

"Aku sudah menelpon Sakura, dia akan datang besok!"

Naruto menegakan kepala dengan semangat. Naruko menggeleng pelan, jika sudah menyangkut Sakura, Naruto pasti antusias.

"Kalau begitu..." Wajah Naruto kembali cerah, "Aku akan berkelahi setiap hari agar Sakura selalu ada disini!"

**.**

**.**

"Aku banyak urusan bisnis, terpaksa membatalkan semua janjiku untuk menghadiri panggilan dari gurumu! Anak bodoh!" Fugaku berdiri berkacak pinggang, membungkukan badan pada Sasuke yang menunduk di sofa empuk.

Sasuke memejamkan mata selagi Fugaku makin menjadi dalam emosi, "Anak bodoh! Tidak berguna! Jika SD saja kau sudah suka berkelahi, mau jadi apa kau besar nanti? Preman, Hah? Lihatlah Shisui! Dari SD hingga sekarang ia selalu juara umum, tidak pernah bertingkah atau berulah! Pulang sekolah pergi BIMBEL, malamnya belajar manajemen bisnis, itu baru anak berguna! Tidak seperti kau!" Fugaku dengan kasar menjambak rambut Sasuke lalu menghempaskan kepalanya ke sofa.

"Hentikan, Fugaku!" Mikoto dengan cepat memeluk Sasuke, "Jangan katakan anakmu anak bodoh! Dia anakmu!"

Sasuke beringsut, melepaskan pelukan ibunya, dalam diam melangkah ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya.

"APA KAU TULI, ANAK SETAN?!" Fugaku makin membara.

"Berhentilah memaki anakmu! Fugaku!"

"Kau juga terlalu memanjakan anak tidak berguna itu!" Fugaku mendelik.

Mikoto berdiri menantang Fugaku. "Itu lebih baik daripada memanjakan istri simpanan, Fugaku yang terhormat!"

"Cih!" Fugaku mendecih tak suka, berbalik menuju kantornya.

"SHISUI DAN SASUKE AKAN TETAP BERSAMAKU " Mikoto berteriak pada punggung suaminya.

"JANGAN MIMPI! KAU HANYA AKAN MENDAPAT HAK ASUH SASUKE!"

**.**

**.**

Hitam menggelayuti langit, menggeser senja dan naik tahta sebagai penguasa. Matahari telah lama pamit dan bulan yang tidak bulat sempurna kekurangan pijar.

Ding-Dong!

Ding-Dong!

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya, terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

Yang punya nama tidak menjawab, dengan santai berlalu melewati Naruto dan masuk kedalam rumah.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin ribut denganmu, Sasuke."

Sasuke malah berjalan ke dapur, menuju kulkas, mendecih tak suka karena tak ada jus tomat disana, mau tak mau ia mengambil sekotak jus jeruk. Naruto menutup pintu rumah, tidak bernafsu melayani Sasuke yang juga berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sasuke duduk dibingkai jendela kamar Naruto yang memang rendah, menatap kegelapan yang dihampar langit malam. Naruto menatap sekilas punggung Sasuke dan merebahkan diri di ranjang.

"Naruto, aku lagi _badmood_." Sasuke mengawali pembicaraan dengan menyeruput jus jeruk.

Naruto menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai sandaran kepala, menatap dua cicak yang berebut seekor laba-laba di langit langit kamar. "Tidak biasanya kau memanggil namaku dengan benar, dan apa pula itu _badmood_?"

"Cih! Kau memang bodoh!" Sasuke merutuk kesal "Orangtuaku bertengkar lagi, sepertinya mereka akan benar-benar bercerai besok, Fugaku juga menceramahiku habis-habisan, mengatakan semua kebaikan Shisui dan memaki keburukanku!"

"Oh... kalau begitu aku juga sedang _badmood_..." Naruto masih menatap langit-langit kamar, memperhatikan salah satu cicak yang berhasil melahap laba-laba naas itu.

"Mama mengamuk habis-habisan dan mengadu pada Sakura-_chan_... mereka baru peduli jika aku berulah, tapi itu bagus, dengan begitu besok Sakura-_chan_ akan datang, kukira Mama akan menginap, tapi rupanya kembali ke Konoha karena mereka meninggalkan putra mereka pada pengasuh bayi."

"Aku depresi dan frustasi, Naruto!"

Naruto melirik ke punggung sahabatnya, "Oi Sasuke, bisakah kau tidak usah sok dewasa dan sok pintar? Gunakanlah bahasa yang mudah kumengerti!"

Sasuke terisak, tidak menanggapi Naruto.

Si pirang memeluk guling, pikirannya liar kemana-mana.

"Jika memang orangtuaku bercerai besok, maka aku akan kabur dari rumah."

"Aku anak hasil hubungan gelap, _teme_..." setetes airmata mengalir ke samping wajah Naruto karena Ia sedang berbaring.

"Kenapa Papa selalu membandingkanku dengan Shisui, bahkan jika bercerai ia milih merawat Shisui dan tidak mau merawatku. Hiks.. hiks." Sasuke menyedot ingusnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ mulai melupakanku karena kesibukannya..." Naruto mulai terisak.

"Tahukah Fugaku sialan dan Mikoto itu bahwa aku menyayangi mereka berdua..." Sasuke makin keras menangis. "Huhu...hu...hu..."

Nafas Naruto sesak karena menahan isak, "Hiks...hiks... Aku selalu sendirian, padahal aku butuh Sakura-_chan_ disini, aku bahkan dipanggil yatim piatu karena selalu hidup sendirian..."

Sasuke mengelap airmatanya dengan kasar, "Aku ingin Papa seperti yang dulu, selalu tersenyum padaku, tidak marah-marah, selalu ada setiap malam dirumah, mengajakku bermain setiap hari minggu.. kenapa Papa berubah...?"

"Aku anak haram.. hiks.. kenapa hidupku sesuram ini.. padahal aku baru sebelas tahun...hiks..." Naruto memeluk erat gulingnya.

"Siapa aku sebenarnya? Kenapa aku selalu merasa tidak nyaman jika tinggal bersama Mama Naruko? Hiks...hiks.. kenapa aku tidak nyaman tinggal bersama Ibu kandungku sendiri? Hiks... hiks..."

"Aku juga sebelas tahun, aku tidak rela jika Papa menikah dengan orang lain, aku juga tidak rela Mama menikah dengan orang lain, mereka akan sibuk dengan keluarga baru mereka, aku akan terlantar...hu..hu...hiks..." Sasuke berbalik dan turun dari jendela lalu menuju ranjang Naruto.

"Apa itu keluarga, Naruto?" Sasuke masih menangis. Naruto membuang gulingnya kebawah.

"Aku tidak tahu, Sasuke... hu...hiks... aku memang punya orang tua, tapi aku...aku..." Naruto meremas piyamanya dibagian dada, "Aku terlahir tidak diinginkan oleh mereka.. sedikitpun tidak... aku lahir dari perselingkuhan..hiks...hiks..."

"Orang dewasa tak pernah memikirkan perasaan kita, mereka selalu merasa benar dengan pendapat mereka, jika kita tidak di inginkan, kenapa kita harus di lahirkan?" Sasuke melempar kotak jus jeruk ke sembarang arah. "Naruto... bagaimana kalau kau jadi keluargaku? Hiks..."

"Tentu, Sasuke, kita akan menjadi keluarga, kita akan bersama selamanya...hu..hu..." Naruto makin sesak dalam tangisnya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke memanggil lirih dan rebah disamping Naruto, "Hiks...hiks... aku tidur disini ya..."

Tangisan Naruto makin menjadi, "Hua... hu... jangan, kasurku sempit... tidak cukup untuk kita berdua..."

Sasuke memiringkan badanya, begitu pula Naruto, mereka tidur berhadapan dan berpelukan. Saling berbagi kekuatan.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku menangis... hiks... ini akan merusak _image_-ku sebagai pria _stay-cool_." Sasuke berusaha meredam kesedihannya.

Naruto menyedot ingusnya lebih dalam, dengan linangan air mata tak kunjung reda, "Kamu terlihat jelek kalau menangis... hiks... dan apa pula itu imej dan stekul? Kamu bukan pria, Sasuke, kamu masih bau kencur, mimpi basah saja belum...hiks..." Naruto berbicara panjang lebar disela-sela tangisannya.

"Hiks...hiks... kenapa ranjangmu kecil sekali... kenapa kamu miskin sekali, Naruto...?"

"Hua...hu... tutup mulutmu, Sasuke... hu...hu..."

Mereka berdua berpelukan, menangis sepuasnya hingga letih dan tertidur. Mengikrarkan janji persahabatan dalam derai airmata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya.**

Naruto turun dari mobil mewah milik Sasuke ketika sopir pribadi keluarga pebisnis itu membuka pintu belakang. Ia terlihat enggan membungkuk untuk berterima kasih.

"Emm... tidak biasanya kamu mau mengantarku pulang, _teme_..."

Sasuke menurunkan kaca mobil, menoleh pada Naruto. "Dimana letak terima kasihmu? Jika kau terus jalan kaki pulang sekolah lama-lama kaki kurusmu itu bisa jontor!"

"Oya sudahlah, kalau begitu pulang sana..." Naruto melambaikan tangan seperti mengusir kucing.

"Cih! Dasar orang miskin!" Perlahan kaca mobil naik, "Sampai jumpa disekolah besok, kere."

"Ok!"Naruto mengacungkan jempol ke arah Sasuke, "Sampai jumpa besok, orang kaya rendah hati dan baik sekali!" Cibirnya.

Mobil itu berlalu, Naruto menatap dari kejauhan hingga mobil itu menghilang di tikungan gang. Bocah pirang itu berbalik, merogoh saku untuk mencari kunci rumah sewaannya. Ketika tangannya memegang kenop pintu, pintu terlebih dahulu terbuka sebelum ia memasukan kunci.

"Hah? Kenapa pintu ini tidak terkunci? Aku yakin sekali kalau tadi pagi sudah mengunci pintu dan jendela dengan benar.."

Naruto membuka pintu perlahan, bunyi derit engsel memacu ketegangannya.

_"Apakah... ada pencuri masuk?"_ Pintu terbuka sempurna, namun keadaan ruang tamu masih sama seperti saat ia tinggalkan sebelum berangkat sekolah tadi pagi.

_"Ini gawat... jika benar-benar ada pencuri.. nanti semua perabotan rumah bisa hilang..."_

Naruto waspada menjejakan kaki pada lantai kayu, menuju kamar. Dengan perlahan dan berjinjit, Naruto tiba di depan pintu kamarnya sendiri, keringat dingin membasahi kening dan punggungnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menggeser pintu kamarnya. Menahan nafas penuh ketakutan, matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

"NARUTOOOO!"

"HUWAAA... ADA HANTUUU!" Naruto bersujud menggigil "JANGAN MAKAN AKU... HU...AKU MOHON...DAGINGKU RASA RAMEN..PASTI TIDAK ENAK" Naruto mendongak dengan mata membanjir.

"Naruto!"

"Aku tidak pernah mencontek, aku juga selalu membantu nenek-nenek membawa belanjaan, aku juga tidak pernah memaki, tapi Sasuke selalu mengajariku bicara kotor. Hua... hiks... jangan makan aku..."

"Naruto! Ini aku!"

Naruto mengelap matanya dengan lengan seragam, "Huh?" Mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali karena masih tertutup oleh air mata, "SAKURA-_CHAAANN_...!"

Naruto menjatuhkan tas sandangnya dan menghambur lari ke pelukan Sakura, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Sakura, karena perbedaan tinggi badan mereka. "Kau mengagetkanku, Sakura-_chan_... kukira ada pencuri masuk rumah..."

Bukannya kecupan hangat dipucuk kepala seperti biasa ia terima saat Sakura pulang, Naruto merasa telinganya di tarik sekuat mungkin.

"Aww! Itu sakit, Sakura-_chan_! Kenapa menjewerku...?" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang dan mengusap telinganya yang terasa panas.

"Kenapa katamu, Narurin? Kenapa? Aku yang harus bertanya padamu kenapa kamu sering bolos dan berkelahi, hah?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, mendelik pada Naruto.

Naruto mendongak ke arah Sakura, menatap tajam manik hijau yang selalu meneduhkan hatinya, "Kata siapa?"

"Mama Naruko menelponku kemarin, kamu tahu aku langsung ambil penerbangan dinihari tadi hanya untuk menengokmu! Aku terpaksa meninggalkan pasien-pasienku demi melihat..lihat apa ini!" Sakura menarik kerah baju Naruto, "Kerah baju yang kamu sengaja buat berdiri, dan ini!" Sakura menarik bagian bawah seragam Naruto, "Baju yang tidak kau masukkan kedalam, kau berantakan sekali! Seperti tidak terurus, Narurin!"

"Aku memang tidak terurus, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto dengan kasar menepis tangan Sakura dari seragamnya, perlahan mundur kebelakang dengan menunduk. "Lalu kenapa kau kesini, Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa kau tinggalkan pasien-pasienmu hanya untuk marah-marah disini?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia melipat kedua kakinya, berdiri dengan bertumpu lutut agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba menatapnya dan membuat Sakura tersentak. "Kau sudah dua bulan tidak pulang, Sakura-_chan_! Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang marah-marah hanya karena aku berkelahi?"

"Aku tidak bisa pulang bulan lalu karena-"

"KARENA KAU TIDAK PEDULI PADAKU!" Naruto mengerang marah. "Yang kau pedulikan hanyalah pekerjaanmu, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Narurin.. bukan begitu, aku tidak bisa pindah kerja karena aku memang ditempatkan disana, aku kerja juga demi biaya sekolahmu, Naru.. aku-"

"Berhentilah memberikanku janji, Sakura-_chan_.. kau bilang akan datang sekali sebulan, tapi dalam satu tahun ini kau hanya mengunjungiku delapan kali.. apa kau tidak tahu Sakura-_chan_.." Naruto meremas baju seragam pada bagian dadanya. "Disini... rasanya... sepi."

Naruto terisak, kali ini airmata mengalir lembut tanpa jeritan dan teriakan. Sakura meletakan tangannya dibahu Naruto, kepiluan merambat di hatinya, bagaimanapun, Sakura selama ini menjalani peran sebagai kakak dan ibu bagi Naruto.

"Narurin... bukan inginku seperti ini.. aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu.. aku sedang berusaha agar bisa pindah ke Rumah Sakit Kiri dan bisa selalu bisa mendampingimu.." Sakura mengusap pelan surai pirang milik Naruto.

"Jika memang untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, maka aku akan berkelahi setiap hari agar mendapatkan perhatianmu, Sakura-_chan_.. aku akan lakukan cara apapun agar kau kembali peduli padaku, agar kau menyayangiku seperti dulu, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto menunduk, tetesan aimata suci dari mata Naruto menitik di _tatami_. Suara halusinasi secara terus menerus memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Anak haram.

Anak haram.

Anak haram.

Sakura merasa tertohok, liquid bening dari Iris hijau mengalir membasahi pipi halus Sakura. "Narurin... maafkan aku.. aku-"

"Siapa kau...?" Naruto mendongak, mata sembab berlinang serta ingus meler membuat Sakura makin terenyuh.

"Siapa kau?"

Sakura bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tidak mungkin jika adiknya tiba-tiba Amnesia karena di jewer, bukan?

Dengan penuh kelembutan, Sakura kembali membelai pirang mahkota Naruto, namun dengan kasar ditepis kembali oleh empunya.

"Siapa kau?" Naruto mundur perlahan. "Siapa aku?"

Sakura berdir, berusaha menggapai Naruto

"Apakah aku Haruna Naruto atau Uzumaki Naruto?" Naruto terus berjalan mundur hingga di ambang pintu. "Siapa aku? Siapa kau? SIAPA AKU INI SEBENARNYA DIMATAMU?!"

Naruto berlari keluar rumah tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Sakura. Ia berlari tak tentu arah dengan linangan air mata kepedihannya. Dulu, semua terasa indah, ia masih kanak-kanak, tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi tasa sakit atas lukanya. Ia tidak bisa mencerna kenapa ia di panti asuhan. Ia tidak bisa mengerti kenapa ada seseorang yang datang mengaku sebagai ayahnya dan membawa pulang kerumah orang tersebut, lalu mempertemukannya dengan pelipur laranya, kebahagiaannya, tempat bernaung meneduhkan segala gundah, Haruno Sakura, ya.. hanya Sakura seorang.

Naruto terus berlari, airmata membuat pandangannya kabur, ia menabrak seseorang dan terjatuh terduduk di tanah. Kesal setengah hidup, Naruto mendongak, melihat siapa yang menubruknya, "K-kamu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu hal yang ada di kepala Sasuke ketika memasuki rumah adalah minuman dingin rasa tomat yang berjejer dalam kulkas. Sasuke bergegas masuk dan melempar tas ke sembarang arah, berlari menuju dapur.

"Meskipun pengadilan memutuskan bahwa kau mendapatkan hak asuh Shisui, aku akan tetap merawat Shisui sampai aku mati, aku tak ingin putra pertamaku menjadi penjahat kelamin sepertimu, Fugaku!" Mikoto menahan amarah yang siap membludak kapanpun.

"Terserah katamu, Shisui tetap denganku! Kau sudah mendapat hak asuh anak bodoh itu!"

Sasuke berhenti berlari, padahal tinggal berbelok masuk ke pintu dapur. Sasuke mematung mendengar adu mulut kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau ini... KENAPA KAU EGOIS SEPERTI INI!" Emosi yang tertahan pecah sudah. Mikoto menaikkan nada suaranya pada mantan suaminya.

"TERSERAH APA KATAMU, WANITA JALANG! HARI INI KITA SUDAH RESMI BERCERAI! JANGAN MENGATUR KEHIDUPANKU LAGI!"

Pranngg!

Pranngg!

"JANGAN MEMANGGIL PUTRA BUNGSUKU DENGAN PANGGILAN ANAK BODOH! DIA ANAKMU! DARAH DAGINGMU!"

Sasuke menggigil, suara piring yang terbang lalu menghantam tembok membuat ia semakin ketakutan. Sasuke bersandar ke dinding, yang memisahkan ia dengan kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan bersama Kagami? Hah?" Suara dingin Fugaku membuat Mikoto makin kalap.

"BUANG PIKIRAN KOTORMU! ITU SUDAH SEBELAS TAHUN YANG LALU! AKU DAN KAGAMI TIDAK ADA APA-APA!"

"Heh.. tidak apa-apa.." Fugaku mencibir, "Tapi menghasilkan 'apa-apa', bukan?"

"KAU! SAMPAI SEKARANG KAU MASIH BELUM PERCAYA BAHWA SASUKE ADALAH ANAKMU! KAU KERAS KEPALA! KECEMBURUAN MEMBUTAKAN AKAL SEHATMU! SEBELAS TAHUN JUGA AKU MEMAKSAMU UNTUK TES DNA TAPI KAU ENGGAN!" Mikoto terengah kehabisan nafas.

"Karena akan menyakitkan bagiku, jika memang hasil tes DNA menyatakan bahwa.." Fugaku memberi jeda ucapannya.

Sementara itu Sasuke menahan nafas, merapatkan tulang punggungnya pada dinding, bersiap mendengar kalimat terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya.

"Sasuke bukanlah anakku, melainkan anak Kagami denganmu!"

Deg!

Sasuke membelalakan mata, giginya gemeletuk dengan kedua kaki yang kehilangan tenaga. Tubuh mungil itu melorot turun, airmata deras membanjir, sementara dadanya ingin meledak, ada suatu perasaan, yang Sasuke tak tahu apa itu, bergemuruh dalam dirinya. Ia ingin berteriak, tapi ia tak punya tenaga sama sekali.

Sedu sedan membuat nafasnya sesak, ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya, bibirnya bergetar hebat, Sasuke kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Yang ia rasakan hanyalah langit yang runtuh, bumi yang menghimpitnya dalam lubang kegelapan.

Perasaan, yang Sasuke tidak tahu apa namanya, semakin bergemuruh dan siap meledak dari dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke melihat jemarinya sendiri, telapak tangannya bahkan berwarna ungu, darahnya menguap entah kemana.

"Teganya kau pada anakmu sendiri, Fugaku!" Mikoto memelas dan tak habis pikir dengan mantan suaminya.

"Anakku adalah Shisui. Dan Shisui akan tinggal bersamaku seperti keputusan pengadilan. Ayah yang berbakat tentu anaknya berbakat." Fugaku masih bersikeras.

Sasuke berdiri, perasaan gemuruh yang siap meledak itu memberi tenaga ekstra pada tubuh mungil itu. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangan dan mendongakan kepala.

"AAAARRRHHHGGG..."

Nafasnya terengah, matanya nyalang dalam kebencian, Sasuke berlari, memacu seluruh tenaga yang ia punya, keluar dari rumah mewah bagai neraka itu, menuju rumah sahabatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

BRUUK!

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertubrukan di gang masuk menuju rumah Naruto. Keduanya sama-sama jatuh terduduk dan tak melihat satu sama lain. Sama-sama menangis membuat keduaya tidak memperhatikan jalan.

"K-kau... apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sasuke?" Naruto mendongakan kepala, menatap teman sebangkunya yang sedang menepuk pantat terkena debu jalan.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya... kau akan kemana, seragammu bahkan belum kamu ganti... _dobe_.."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan, membantu rekannya berdiri.

Naruto melihat jelas bekas menangis pada raut wajah Sasuke. "Kau juga belum ganti seragammu, _teme_, tunggu dulu, apa kamu habis menangis?"

Bukan jawaban yang didapat Naruto, melainkan pelukan. Bocah itu belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke, sampai sebuah suara pilu menyeruak ketelinga.

"Naruto, aku..."

Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke, meletakan tangannya pada punggung Sasuke.

"Anak haram."

Dua anak yang masih dalam masa transisi itu saling berpelukan, tanpa suara tanpa tangisan.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kita akan kemana, Sasuke?"

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke berada di sebuah jalan yang mereka tidak ketahui, setelah berjalan sekian jam di pimggiran kota Kiri.

"Aku tidak tahu, Naruto..."

Naruto menghembuskan nafas sambil memegang perutnya. "Aku lapar..."

"Apa kau bawa uang? Kita sekarang berdiri disamping restoran cepat saji.." Sasuke melirik ke sisi kiri, dihadapannya terpisah dengan dinding kaca, beberapa orang sedang makan ayam goreng.

"Uang apanya? Aku tidak membawa apa-apa, _teme_!" Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, air liurnya perlahan menetes.

"Cih! Kabur dari rumah tanpa persiapan benar-benar buruk! Tidak membawa tenda, senter, kotak P3K, PSP, X-Box, uang tunai, cemilan... kita benar-benar celaka!"

Naruto memutar tubuhnya, kini ia berdiri berdampingan disamping Sasuke. "Kau ini.. mau kabur dari rumah atau piknik sih..?"

Kedua bocah labil itu sedang melihat seseorang mengambil sepotong paha ayam. Perlahan dan seakan waktu ikut melambat, ayam goreng yang masih panas itu terangkat dari piring, mengambang di udara. Orang tersebut membuka mulutnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto secara tak sadar membuka mulut mereka, orang tersebut menggigit ayam goreng dengan dramatis, mengunyah dengan teramat pelan. Naruto dan Sasuke mengunyah angin.

Tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka berhenti sebuah mobil mini van. Dua orang berwajah sangar dan bertubuh besar turun dari masing-masing sisi. Setelah menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan trotoar itu sepi dari pejalan kaki, dua orang tersebut mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang telah diberi obat bius terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke hendak mengajak Naruto pergi dari sana, belum sempat menoleh ke rekan kuningnya, sebuah tangan membekap mulut dan hidungnya. Sasuke meronta. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya sekuat mungkin berusaha melepaskan diri, perlahan kesadarannya mulai hilang, ia merasa sangat mengantuk dan tak bisa ditahan-tahan. Hal yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang sedang meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan seseorang yang membekap rekannya itu dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

"Khu..khu...khu..." Kinkaku menyeringai senang, "Kita dapatkan mangsa yang bagus... kita bisa menjual mereka dengan mahal..." Ia menoleh sesaat kebelakang, dimana Naruro dan Sasuke 'tertidur' dalam mobilnya.

"Hahaha... benar kak... kita akan dapat banyaaak uang.. lalu beli makanan yang baaaanyyaak sekaliii..." Suara super ngebass menyahut, namun pemilik suara memiliki sifat kekanak-kanakan.

Kinkaku menghidupkan mesin mobil dan melaju, "Ayo kita jual di luar kota!"

"Bwuahaha...hahahaha...hahahaha..."

**Berlanjut**

**Ke **

**Episode II**

**Berikutnya di WAF episode II :**

"Kita harus kabur, _dobe_!"/ "DIMANA KAU JUAL MEREKA?!"/ "Ini sudah tingga minggu, _teme_, dan tidak ada yang menjemput kita!"/ "Apa kau tidak merindukan Sakura-_chan_?"/ "Diam kau, _dobe_! Aku tipe orang yang memakai otak daripada otot!"/ "Tenanglah, Nyonya Mikoto.. polisi akan segera menemukan Sasuke."/ "Jika terjadi hal buruk menimpa anakku, kupastikan kalian akan..."/

Pencarian jati diri Naruto dan Sasuke dimulai!

"Apa itu keluarga... _niichan_?"/ "Sekarang, apa kalian merindukan rumah?/ "Bukan apa kebahagiaanku, _Niichan_.. tapi siapa..."/ "Aku akan mencari cara untuk pulang kerumah!"/ "Aku suka anak ini, pemberani dan berjiwa sebagai penguasa. Bawa anak ini!"/ "KALIAN BAWA MANA SASUKE!? MAU KALIAN APAKAN, HAH?!"/ Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia berteriak lantang ke arah langit, "SASUKEEEEEEE...!".


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Chapter dua dataaang. Spesial untuk Rinzu-_chan_~ Dan Anda semua yang menanti karya tidak bermutu ini!

Mereka, yang turut memberikan apresiasi penghormatan kepada Rinzu15 the 4th Espada :

anita-nurulfatma

Arevi-are-vikink

ricardo-u-kaka

Nokia7610

Dan seluruh _silent readers_, Terima kasih.

_(Oh ya.. Kelupaan nih, ngomong-ngomong, kolom review kalian tiba-tiba nggak bisa di klik atau gimana? Atau tiba-tiba kolom review udah menghilang di Gadget kalian?)_

**LSP, **_**Nervously Present**_** :**

**We Are Family (Always)**

**Episode II**

**Naruto Hak Milik Tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**We Are Family Original Story Hak Milik Tunggal**

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada.**

**We Are Family (Always) bukan merupakan sekuel dari We Are Family karya Rinzu15 the 4th Espada (Original Story),**

**We Are Family (Always) hanya merupakan karya Tribute, We Are Family (Always) tidak memiliki keterkaitan cerita atau kesinambungan dalam hal apapun jika We Are Family (Original Story) berlanjut dalam bentuk sekuel We Are Family 2.**

**Sinkronisasi mutlak terhapus.**

**NarutoXSakura Pure Family!**

**Genre Family & Friendship.**

**Rating pembaca adalah remaja (T)**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini serius bung!**

**OOC Dan AU.**

_**'Feel**_** '**_**Family**_** & **_**Friendship**_**-nya tidak kerasa, garing dan monoton.**

**Alur secepat kilat dan seganas badai.**

**Pahami makna**

**"**_**Don't like don't read**_**."**

**...**

Matahari tepat di ubun-ubun langit, membara dan menguapkan segala bentuk macam cairan di permukaan bumi, termasuk cairan dalam tubuh seorang bocah berambut pirang yang terlihat mengamen di salah satu perempatan kota metropolitan, Iwagakure. Dehidrasi ringan karena teriknya sang raja galaksi bimasakti, dan juga perut keroncongan karena belum menelan sesuap nasi sedari pagi membuat lagu yang dinyanyikan terdengar asal, suaranya lari kedalam, sedangkan bunyi gitar kecil berdawai empat yang biasa di sebut ukulele itu juga kalang kabut balapan dengan lirik lagu yang didendangkan.

Lampu merah segera berganti hijau, Naruto, bocah dengan baju lusuh dan celana pendek yang robek disana-sini, bergegas menepi ke trotoar, duduk di pinggir area pejalan kaki tersebut. Ia menengadah, berharap ada mendung yang menutupi ganasnya bola api raksasa dilangit, mendung yang pecah akan menjadi hujan, ia bisa mendongak lalu membuka mulut lebar-lebar, meminum tangisan langit sepuasnya, seperti kebiasaannya tiga minggu ini.

Sengatan matahari tetap membakar kulit, tak mengabulkan doa Naruto. Ia mendecih, sepertinya daki akan makin menumpuk di pori-pori kulitnya, menambah kesan kumal pada bocah yang seharusnya duduk dikelas dan menerima tetesan ilmu. Ia menunggu lampu merah kembali menyala pada _traffict light_. Ia harus segera mengamen, mengumpulkan setoran pada Danzo, boss-nya, dan mudah-mudahan ada sedikit sisa untuk membeli makan malam untuknya, dan untuk sahabatnya, Sasuke.

"Oi _dobe_!" Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto dari arah belakang, lalu ikut duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto enggan menjawab, bukan karena ia pelit bicara, mulutnya kering dan bibirnya makin lama makin lengket.

"Cih! Aku baru dapat 9.000, kurang 11.000 lagi sebagai minimal setoran kepada pak tua mata satu itu." Sasuke menghitung uang receh dan lembaran dalam kotak bekas minuman gelas.

"Berhentilah mengeluh, Sasuke... aku bahkan baru dapat 5000, sepertinya orang-orang enggan bersedekah hari ini..." Naruto menoleh sesaat pada Sasuke, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali memandang lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor dihadapannya.

"Ini mengerikan... kita harus kabur dari sini, kita sudah disini selama tingga minggu..lihatlah keadaan kita sekarang... baju lusuh dan tampang kumal, mengamen dari pagi sampai sore, makan hanya sekali sehari.. kita harus kabur, Naruto!" Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto.

Naruto kembali menoleh pada sahabatnya, menghembuskan nafas panas lalu menunduk, "Sejak hari pertama kita disini, bukankah kita sudah merencanakan lari, tapi kita selalu gagal, wilayah ini dikuasai Danzo, anak buahnya mengawasi kita setiap saat dari kejauhan.. kita tak akan bisa lari dari sini, Sasuke, berhentilah mengeluh dan bermanja-manja..."

"Cih! Siapa yang sok dewasa dan sok pintar sekarang, _dobe_.." Sasuke mati kutu. Ia enggan lagi berdebat dengan rekan pesimisnya.

"Oi kalian,"

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba jongkok dibelakang mereka.

"Sudah makan? Aku beli nasi bungkus, mau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura... ayolah.. makanlah sedikit..."

Ino seakan menyerah menghadapi sahabatnya, tangannya masih menggantung tepat di depan mulut Sakura, tak ada asupan makanan yang masuk dalam tubuh yang kini kurus. Niat hati hendak menyuapi Sakura, namun Ino hampir putus asa karena sahabat karibnya tak kunjung buka mulut.

"Aku tidak lapar..." Lebih dari satu minggu sejak Naruto hilang tiga minggu lalu, Sakura terbaring lemah dikamar rumah sewaanya di Kiri.

Ino dan Minato saling pandang, tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Minato sendiri datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha sejak Sakura mengabarinya bahwa Naruto menghilang.

"Sakura... makanlah sedikit.. agar tubuhmu kuat dan kita akan sama-sama mencari Naruto lagi.. ya.." Minato membujuk, sekaligus mengambil mangkok berisi bubur dari tangan Ino.

"Ayo.. ini..." Minato menyodorkan suapannya.

Sakura mengunyah dengan pelan namun iris hijau itu kosong tanpa direksi. Minato memberikan senyum terhangat, meski ia tahu Sakura sama sekali tak menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Laboratorium Forensik,**

**Rumah Sakit Kirigakure.**

"Lama sekali! Ini sudah hampir satu bulan!" Fugaku membentak marah pada petugas penjaga loket administrasi di bagian forensik Rumah Sakit Kirigakure.

"Maaf pak, memang pencocokan DNA butuh waktu lama, tapi berkas Anda sudah selesai dan sedang diambil di ruangan dokter karena hanya dokter yang boleh menyimpan berkas DNA pasien.

"Cih!" Fugaku segera duduk di ruang tunggu dengan wajah kesal.

Belum lama menit berselang, seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan forensik dan menemui Fugaku.

"Fugaku-san.. ini berkas Anda, masih tersegel dan rahasia, hanya saya sendiri uang mengetahui hasilnya." Dokter muda itu memberikan amplop besar tersegel pada Fugaku.

"_Arigatou_, Dokter." Fugaku menerima dengan wajah dingin. Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menuju parkiran.

Didalam mobilnya, Fugaku memegang amplop itu dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Amplop yang berisi tes DNA dirinya dan Sasuke. Ia gundah, sedikit bimbang, jika memang Sasuke bukanlah anaknya, masih pantaskah ia marah pada Mikoto. Mengingat bahwa ia dan Mikoto telah resmi berpisah. Wajarkah ia selama ini memperlakukan Sasuke sedemikian keras, naluri seorang ayah selalu menggugatnya, Sasuke tak mengerti apa-apa, bukan keinginannya pula kalau ia lahir dari sebuah _accident_.

Jikalau Sasuke memang anaknya, bagaimana ia menebus dosa-dosanya? Perlakuan kasar dan bengis pada Sasuke selama ini, bagaimana ia menghapus semua itu? Menyesalkah ia?

Perlahan, dengan gemetar Fugaku merobek bagian atas amplop berukuran besar itu, terdapat beberapa lembar kertas. Fugaku berkeringat dingin, pria paruh baya itu berada dalam mobil dan ditengah-tengah _basement_, namun ia merasa sendiri dalam ruang gelap tak berujung.

Lembar pertama berisi _privacy_ dan _security_, Fugaku membaca dengan cepat dan tidak fokus, lembar kedua dan ketiga ia baca dengan cepat, berisikan laporan, analisis, dan tes laboratorium, ia sampai pada lembar terakhir, tubuhnya menggigil tatkala sampai pada paragraf kesimpulan.

Matanya terbelalak dan seluruh tulangnya terasa menegang.

Hasil DNA antara Fugaku dan Sasuke,

Seratus persen, cocok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan buas melahap nasi putih panas dan ayam goreng pemberian Nagato, mereka makan dengan rakus seolah-olah tidak makan berhari-hari, karena memang mereka hanya makan malam tiap hari, dengan uang secukupnya sisa hasil mengamen.

"Nagato-_nii_... kenapa tidak ikut makan?" Naruto bertanya dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Aku sudah makan... makanlah.. kenyangkan perut kalian..." Nagato memandang Naruto dengan pandangan suram.

"Kenapa Nagato-_nii_ selalu baik pada kami, juga pada anak-anak yang lain?" Kini Sasuke ikut bertanya setelah menelan suapan terakhirnya.

Nagato menoleh pada beberapa pejalan kaki yang menatap mereka, tidak ada tempat lain, mau tak mau mereka bertiga makan di tepi trotoar.

"Apakah aku sebaik itu? Haha..." Nagato memaksakan tertawa. "Aku ini anak buah Danzo, tidak mungkin aku baik, iya kan?" Nagato kini membalikan tanya pada Sasuke ataupun Naruto.

"Tapi di antara anak buah pak tua mata satu itu, hanya _niichan_ yang baik pada kami, juga pada anak-anak lainnya." Naruto selesai menelan suapan terakhir.

Nagato tak menjawab, matanya liar memandang ke semua arah.

"Nagato-_nii_?" Sasuke mencoba menyadarkan Nagato yang tidak merespon mereka.

Nagato kembali menatap dua bocah itu bergantian, "Naruto, Sasuke, Juugo mengawasi kalian, sepertinya kalian harus kembali mengamen. Aku juga tak bisa lama-lama disini.. ada yang harus kukerjakan."

"Apa _Niichan_ akan berkelahi lagi?" Naruto menaikkan alis.

Pemuda berambut merah itu segera berdiri dan berbalik, bergegas meninggalkan kedua bocah itu dengan cepat.

"Ah... selalu seperti ini... saat kita baru berbincang dengan Nagato-_nii_.. kita pasti ditinggal..." Naruto mencebik bibir.

"Kalau kau ingin berbincang santai.." Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto, "Maka dirumahlah kita berbincang santai..."

"Rumah?" Naruto menatap ragu pada rekannya. "Rumah kita dimana? Apakah orang-orang yang ada didalam..em.. kau sebut apa.. rumah.. merindukan kita?"

Sasuke menunduk dan membisu karena silabel Naruto.

"Ini sudah tiga minggu, _teme_! Sedangkan sampai sekarang belum ada yang menjemput kita.. Nagato-_nii_ bilang kalau jarak Iwa dengan Kiri cukup dekat, hanya menyebrang lautan selama 30 menit.. apakah mereka tidak bisa melapor pada polisi bahwa ada anggota keluarganya yang menghilang dari... apa tadi? Rumah?"

"Lalu, apa kita akan disini selamanya? Menjadi anak jalanan dan budak pak tua mata satu itu? Apa kau tidak merindukan Sakura-_chan_-mu? Apa kau tidak merindukan keluargamu?

Naruto berdiri menepuk pantat, "Selama masih ada kau, _teme_.. aku masih merasa memiliki keluarga, jadi tetaplah bersamaku."

Si surai pirang berlalu dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang tertegun, mencerna kalimat terakhir Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terik berlalu menjadi teduh, sang surya tergelincir hingga di ujung bumi, bersiap bertukar posisi dengan sang dewi malam, bulan yang membius kegelapan bumi dengan kecantikannya. Kumpulan lampu yang menerangi kota dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit, lampu mobil bahkan lampu jalan, bahu-membahu menandingi pijar sang dewi malam, namun gemerlap bukanlah tandingan bagi sang dewi. Bulan tetap tersenyum kokoh sebagai pelita abadi.

Syahdunya panorama alam kontras pada salah satu ruangan dari gedung bertingkat di pusat kota Iwa. Suara tamparan dan pukulan mengiringi pekikan dari anak-anak yang sedang menyetorkan uang hasil meminta-minta dan mengamen selama satu hari penuh.

Plak!

"Cuma segini yang kau dapatkan? Bocah bodoh! Tidak berguna!" Danzo, pemimpin dan dalang eksploitasi anak-anak menampar Inuzuka kiba, seorang anak jalanan sebaya Nauto yang bertugas meminta-minta.

Plak!

"M-maafkan s-sa-ya, tuan..."

"Hei kau pirang mata lebar! Mana setoranmu?!" Danzo kembali membentak.

Shion, gadis lugu dengan boneka lusuh ditangannya, memberikan kaleng bekas berisi uang recehan hasil mengemis pada Danzo. Danzo membelalak marah, ia melempar uang recehan yang tak seberapa itu ke arah kepala Shion. Gadis polos itu menutup mata, siap menerima hujan uang receh.

Tring-tring-tring.

Uang logam itu berdenting di lantai, Shion membuka mata, Chouji, sahabat tambun berdiri dengan merentangkan tangan, menjadi tameng untuk Shion. Kening Chouji sedikit memerah terkena hempasan uang padat itu.

"Goblok! Kamu!" Danzo menunjuk pada Naruto.

Naruto maju meninggalkan sebelas anak lainnya. Ia menyerahkan uang sebanyak 30.000 kepada Danzo. Pria tua dengan satu mata tertutup itu menghitung lembar demi lembar uang dari Naruto.

"Kalau bisa, lebih banyak dari ini! Memaksalah jika mereka tak mau memberikan uang! Pakai otak kalian jika kalian masih ingin makan!"

Naruto diam menatap Danzo yang berlalu dengan beberapa preman yang juga anak buahnya, Naruto yakin, seperti tiap malam, Danzo dan anak buahnya akan pergi mabuk-mabukan.

Dua belas anak itu segera berangkat tidur, menghamparkan kardus-kardus bekas pada lantai semen gedung bertingkat yang pembangunannya terbengkalai. Angin bisa masuk dari sisi manapun karena konstruksi baru setengah jalan, namun bagi mereka, kehangatan sesungguhnya bukanlah dari selimut. Dua belas anak-anak itu rata-rata korban penculikan, atau penjualan anak yang sengaja digunakan sebagai mesin uang oleh orang orang biadab dan tak bermoral seperti Danzo.

Dua belas anak itu diculik dari berbagai kota oleh para penculik anak, lalu dijual kepada Danzo dengan imbalan uang. Di antara dari mereka sudah berusaha kabur, namun wilayah tersebut dikuasai oleh Danzo, para preman anak buah Danzo mengawasi pergerakan mereka tiap saat semenjak pagi hingga petang.

Pemuda berambut merah panjang dengan banyak tindik di hidung dan ditelinga datang entah dari mana, celana panjang yang ia kenakan robek pada bagian kedua lutut, ia memakai kaos tanpa lengan, memamerkan tattoo pada sekujur lengannya. Nagato, nama pemuda itu, menghampiri anak-anak yang mulai berebah diatas kardus bekas, ia dengan lembut mengusap kepala Kiba.

"Sudahlah, apa ini sakit?" Nagato mengusap pipi Kiba yang masih memerah ditampar oleh Danzo.

"I-iya.. Nagato-_nii_..." Kiba menjawab menunduk.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa.." Pemuda murah senyum itu mengacungkan bungkusan yang ia bawa, "Sst... jangan berisik ya.. aku bawa ayam goreng cepat saji... sekarang sebelum tidur kalian makan dulu agar besok punya tenaga.. oke?"

Anak-anak tersebut antusias dengan menerima bungkusan kecil dari Nagato, nasi panas dengan ayam goreng serta saus yang menggoda. Hanya ada beberapa botol minuman, namun mereka sudah terbiasa saling berbagi.

Nagato menatap getir anak-anak yang dengan makan dengan lahap, ia sebenarnya tak ingin membelajakan uang hasil memalak, merampas, ataupun berjudi pada anak-anak, namun rintihan ketika mereka tidur sambil menahan lapar mau tak mau membuat Nagato melakukan itu.

Naruto selesai dengan makannya, begitu pula Sasuke, Nagato mendekat pada mereka, "Mau kuperlihatkan suatu tempat?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ibiki memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada kedua tersangka dihadapannya. Matanya nyalang dalam amarah. Ia mencengkram kaos tahanan salah satu tersangka itu.

"Katakan padaku, dimana kalian jual anak-anak itu?" Geramnya.

"Cih.. sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku lu-"

Bugh!

Morino Ibiki memberi pukulan pada wajah Kinkaku. Rebah dari kursinya, tubuh sebesar gorila itu tak berkutik ketika kaki Ibiki mencekik lehernya. Ginkaku makin ketakutan ketika melihat kakaknya tak berdaya dihadapan pemeriksaan polisi.

"Kau tahu, bodoh, di penjara, tahanan jenis apa yang di tindas oleh para tahanan lain?"

Kinkaku berusaha melepas injakan kaki Ibiki, nafasnya sesak dengan nafas memberat.

"Ah ya.. benar..." Ibiki mencibir meski dua saudara itu tak menjawab, "Tahanan yang melakukan tindakan kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak-anak!" Ibiki melepas injakan kakinya pada leher Kinkaku.

"YAMATO! MULAI MALAM INI MEREKA TIDAK LAGI DI SEL TERPISAH! MASUKAN MEREKA KE SEL GABUNGAN!"

Anak buah Ibiki segera memborgol kembali Duo Saudara krimanal itu, Kinkaku dan Ginkaku gemetar dalam ketakutan.

"BAIK! BAIK! AKU KATAKAN PADAMU DIMANA KUJUAL MEREKA! JANGAN MASUKAN KAMI KE SEL GABUNGAN!" Kinkaku bersujud di kaki Ibiki diikuti adiknya.

Ibiki jongkok dan menjambak rambut panjang Kinkaku, "Katakan, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!"

"A-aku men-menjual mereka pada seorang preman bernama Danzo di pusat kota Iwa, ia adalah penadah dari anak-anak yang biasanya diculik untuk dijadikan pengamen ataupun peminta-minta." Kinkaku memelas.

"Yamato..." Ibiki kembali memberi instruksi pada anak buahnya, "Tetap masukan mereka pada sel gabungan, agar mereka mengerti, bahwa kejahatan yang mereka lakukan akan dibayar oleh setiap jeritan kesakitan penyiksaan dari para tahanan lain!"

"TIDAK! JANGAN! KUMOHON!" Kinkaku meronta meski sudah diseret beberapa petugas. "JANGAN! JANGAN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh..hosh... haah..." Sasuke terengah menapaki tangga, ia mendongak ke atas, dimana Nagato dan Naruto berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya. Ini adalah tangga menuju atap lantai dari bangunan 12 tingkat dimana lantai bawah adalah 'rumah' mereka.

"Kenapa, anak manja?" Naruto mencibir, "Baru segini saja sudah lelah? Dimana tenagamu?

"Diam kau, _dobe_! Aku tipe orang yang memakai otak daripada otot!" Sasuke tak mau kalah

"Kalau begitu suruh otakmu yang naik tangga, gampang kan!" Naruto makin mengejek. "Dimana-mana jalan dan lari pakai kaki, _teme_, bukan pakai otak!"

"Oi sudah, sudah," Nagato melerai keributan, "Ini adalah tangga terakhir, kita akan segera sampai di atas." Nagato kembali melangkahkan kaki, di ikuti nada cemooh Naruto serta decihan tak suka Sasuke.

Sesampainya di lantai paling atas, mereka berdua mengikuti Nagato yang berjalan ke arah tepi bangunan. Nagato menunjuk, dan kedua bocah yang masih labil itu mengikuti arah pandang dari direksi yang dimaksud.

"Whoaa..."

Naruto maupun Sasuke terpesona, dihadapan mereka, pemandangan luar biasa membuat mereka takjub. Dari ketinggian itu, bola mata mereka menangkap pemandangang kota Iwa di kala malam, gedung-gedung pencakar langit mendominasi diantara bangunan kecil nan kumuh berhimpit berjejal. Kendaraan yang tak lelah memadati jalan bagai kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi pelita. Pijar lampu jalan serta beberapa gedung yang masih beraktifitas membuat kesan 'hidup' makin kentara. Bulan yang nampak gagah makin menambah suasana megah pada malam kota metropolitan. Pijar bintang bintang seakan tak mau kalah dengan cahaya dari bawah.

Angin malam memainkan rambut mereka bertiga. Naruto dan Sasuke masih takjub dengan suasana malam, Nagato berdiri ditengah-tengah, menepuk pundak kedua bocah.

"Aku suka sekali kesini dulu, saat Yahiko dan Konan masih disini, sebelum Danzo menjual mereka pada keluarga kaya yang kini mengadopsi adik-adikku itu..."

Naruto tertegun, "Niichan punya adik?"

Nagato tersenyum, lalu semakin menepi pada pinggir bangunan yang tidak diberi pagar pengaman, pemuda berambut merah itu duduk sambil menjuntaikan kakinya. Naruto dan Sasuke mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Nagato. Pemuda itu memberikan gestur untuk berhati-hati agar mereka berdua tidak terjun kebawah dan mati konyol dengan tubuh tercerai berai di jalanan.

"Dulu... kami bertiga hidup tak tentu arah setelah panti asuhan terbakar, aku, Yahiko, dan Konan hidup dari meminta-minta... hingga suatu saat, kami benar-benar kelaparan..."

Naruto dan Sasuke menyimak meski pandangan mereka tetap pada padatnya gemerlap malam kota metropolitan.

"Kami mengais tempat sampah dibawah hujan lebat, tapi tak ada makanan sisa yang bisa kami dapatkan.. kami semakin tidak bertenaga ditambah kedinginan.. akhirnya kami bertiga tergeletak ditrotoar tanpa seorangpun mempedulikan kami.."

Angin malam masih setia menemani mereka. Naruto mengayunkan kaki yang terjuntai. Surai pirang itu makin berantakan, wajah dekil dan kusam tak menutupi raut wajah damai dan polos jiwa anak-anak yang ia miliki.

"Disaat aku merasa kematian semakin dekat menjemput, Danzo datang... membopong kami bertiga dibawah lebatnya hujan.. kami dibawa kerumah kontrakannya, diberi makan, dan diberi pakaian hangat. Kami diberi tempat bernaung.. itu adalah awal pertemuanku dengan Danzo."

"Tapi, seiring waktu, Danzo tak sebaik prasangka-ku, kami di disuruh mengamen dan meminta-minta.. harus ada harga yang pantas dibayar atas selamatnya nyawa kami di tangannya.. hingga suatu saat ada keluarga yang ingin mengadopsi Yahiko dan Konan.."

Sasuke menoleh pada Nagato, "Jadi.. kalian bertiga terpisah?"

"Ya..." Nagato menatap bulan dengan pilu, "Bagiku, Yahiko dan Konan adalah segalanya, mereka di adopsi oleh keluarga kaya, mereka tidak akan kelaparan lagi, tidak panas-panasan mengamen, mereka bisa bersekolah, lalu bekerja sebagai orang ahli, menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai dan punya anak.. bagiku.. kebahagiaan mereka adalah kebahagiaanku.. dan tugasku sebagai seorang kakak adalah mewujudkan semua itu.."

"Lalu, kenapa _niichan_ masih disini?" Sela Naruto.

"Aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya meninggalkan Danzo, bagaimanapun juga Danzo adalah penyelamat kami.. aku mengabdikan diri pada Danzo menebus kebaikannya.. dan berharap suatu saat bisa menghentikan perangai buruk Danzo.. bagiku.. Danzo adalah ayah.. ia adalah keluargaku.. dan aku punya beban moral untuk membawa Danzo ke arah yang benar."

Naruto menekuk leher, matanya terpejam "Danzo kau anggap keluarga? Apa itu keluarga... _niichan_?"

"Keluarga? Hmm..." Nagato memaksa Naruto menegakan kepala, "Keluargaku adalah Danzo, Yahiko dan Konan." Nagato berdiri, mendongakan kepala pada atap langit.

"Keluarga ibarat langit, Naruto, Sasuke, ada satu kesatuan utuh yang tak akan bisa terpisahkan. Ada matahari sebagai penguasa siang, tatkala ia letih dan kembali ke peraduan, dewi bulan menggantikannya, mereka berdua bersumpah takkan meninggalkan bumi dalam gelap. Ayah dan Ibu takkan membiarkan anak-anak mereka dalam sesat dan kebutaan. Ayah dan Ibu takkan meninggalkan anak-anaknya."

Sekilas senyum Sakura memenuhi imagi Naruto, kerasnya perjuangan Sakura dalam bekerja siang malam demi memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua. Tidak ada waktu istirahat bagi Sakura, sedari pagi hingga petang bekerja dikedai Minato-_niichan_ dan dinihari kembali bekerja mengantar koran dan susu. Sakura tetap tersenyum padanya, meluangkan waktu dengan memandikannya, menanyakan tugasnya di Taman Kanak-Kanak, dan mengajaknya ke taman bermain setiap sebulan sekali dari uang yang disisihkan.

Sasuke kembali mengingat kedua orang tuanya, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepala, bayangan Fugaku yang murka membuat dadanya kembali gemuruh dalam amarah.

"Papaku.. Dia tak pernah peduli padaku..." Sasuke berguman, Namun Nagato jelas menangkap tiap silabel Sasuke.

"Hm? Benarkah, Sasuke?" Nagato bersedekap, "Tidak sama setiap orang tua menunjukan kasih sayangnya, tidak dengan bermanja-manja, tidak dengan kata-kata lembut... Orangtua adalah orang yang paling memahami kita.. mereka pasti mencari cara mendidik kita sesuai watak kita masing-masing.."

Nagato menoleh pada Sasuke, "Sasuke, kamu sedikit manja dan lembek, orangtuamu tentu tidak ingin kamu selamanya begitu, bayangkan jika kamu masih manja dan kekanak-kanakan dalam usia sepertiku? Bagaimana jika suatu saat ada suatu hal yang membuat kamu terpisah jauh dari orangtuamu selamanya, seperti saat ini... dengan sifatmu yang sekarang, bisakah kamu bertahan hidup? Orangtuamu pasti berlalu keras padamu agar kamu tidak cengeng dan menempamu dari sifat manja."

"Dengar itu, anak manja!" Naruto mencibir.

"Diam kau, _dobe_!" Sasuke mendecak kesal.

"Dan kamu, Naruto.." Kini Nagato mengalihkan area pandang pada si kuning, "Sifatmu yang terlalu berlebihan dalam menyikapi sesuatu juga tidak baik..."

"Eh?" Naruto baru saja akan mengejek Sasuke, namanya saja anak-anak, mereka kadang selalu bercanda meski suasana sedang serius.

"Jangan sensitif seperti perempuan, kamu dan Sasuke adalah laki-laki, kalian ditakdirkan menjadi pagar bagi rumah kalian. Kelak, kalian akan menjadi pemimpin dalam keluarga, menjadi pembimbing dan tempat mengadu setiap anggota keluarga. Kalian adalah penjaga, kalian adalah pelindung. Jika kamu sensitif seperti perempuan, kamu tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri, apalagi masalah anggota keluargamu."

"Sekarang, apa kalian merindukan rumah?"

Kedua bocah itu terhening. Nagato kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya "Ada kelebihan kekurangan pada tiap orang, Naruto, Sasuke... Kasih sayang adalah obat dari setiap kelemahan insan.. Matahari kadang tertutup mendung, namun kadang hujan bukanlah petaka, apa yang kalian dapati dalam rumah, seburuk apapun itu, itu adalah bentuk kasih sayang murni dari orang-orang yang mencintai kalian. Jika kalian dapati mereka tidak sempurna, maka lengkapilah.. Jika kau merasa orangtuamu tidak peduli padamu, maka berbuatlah sesuatu agar mereka memandangmu.. jika kau merasa jauh dengan kuargamu, maka carilah cara agar mendekat, jika kalian tidak merasa pantas berada ditengah lingkungan keluarga kalian, carilah cara agar kalian dirasa pantas. Belajarlah yang rajin, jangan berbuat ulah, bantu kedua orangtuamu, jangan malu membantu Ibumu ke dapur meski kalian lelaki, jangan takut kotor jika disuruh membersihkan rumah..."

Naruto dan Sasuke menyesapi tiap kata dari Nagato.

"Kalian masih beruntung, masih bisa mengenal orangtua kalian, lihatlah Kiba, Chouji ataupun Shion, mereka terpisah dan hidup dijalanan saat mereka belum bisa mengingat wajah orangtua mereka, tapi mereka menemukan arti keluarga disini. Bagi mereka, kebahagian adalah bisa saling melindungi satu sama lain, berbagi makanan dan kardus alas tidur, itu adalah kebahagian bagi mereka.. jadi, Naru.. Sasu... apa kebahagiaan kalian?"

Naruto maupun Sasuke terdiam, pikiran mereka melanglang ke rumah masing-masing, kebahagiaan mereka ada disana, ya.. kebahagiaan mereka ada dirumah. Mereka berdua berdiri, angin malam mengibarkan rambut mereka yang kumal tak pernah keramas.

"Bukan apa kebahagiaanku, _Niichan_.. tapi siapa..." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku akan mencari cara untuk pulang kerumah!"

"Karena kebahagiaan kami.." Sasuke menyambung, "ADA DIRUMAH!"

Nagato tersenyum melihat tekad kedua bocah itu."Aku punya teman bernama Sasori, ia bekerja sebagai sopir _taxi_ sekarang, dulunya ia adalah musuhku sewaktu ia masih menjadi petarung jalanan, sekarang ia adalah sahabatku, aku akan cari cara agar kalian bisa bebas dari sini.. tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku..."

Kedua bocah itu membelalakan mata, Kebebasan didepan mata!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pagi harinya, di kantor Kepolisian Kirigakure.**

"Menurut pengakuan mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke dijual ke salah satu preman di kota Iwa." Asuma menjelaskan pada Mikoto, Sakura, Ino dan Minato.

"Hiks... teganya kalian..." Mikoto terisak, Ino memijit pelan bahu Mikoto. "Tenanglah, Nyonya Mikoto.. polisi akan segera menemukan Sasuke..."

Kinkaku dan Ginkaku hanya terdiam menunduk, mereka berdua hanya dipisahkan meja dengan berhadapan langsung dengan keluarga Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian sejahat itu.. mereka masih anak-anak.." Sakura tak ayal langsung menangis, "Apakah kami punya salah terhadap kalian?" Minato segera menenangkan Sakura.

"Kami akan bergerak pagi ini, saat ini juga, jadi kuharap kalian menunggu kabar dari kami dirum-"

"Tidak ada yang menunggu, tidak ada yang bisa menunggu." Sebuah suara menyela Asuma selaku kepala kepolisian bidang kriminal kota Kiri.

Fugaku menyela, entah dari mana ia datang, semua mata menengok padanya. Tuan besar itu berjalan pelan bersedekap dada, menghampiri meja dimana dua kriminal itu dipertemukan dengan pihak keluarga anak-anak yang mereka culik.

Fugaku menatap jijik bercampur marah, Mikoto bergidik ngeri, suaminya tak pernah mengeluarkan aura opresif seperti itu. Dulu, Fugaku hanya pernah sekali marah saat mantan suaminya itu cemburu pada sahabatnya sendiri, Kagami.

Ia mendekat pada meja, aura Tuan besar serta wibawanya membuat semua orang disana merinding, ia berhadapan langsung dengan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku.

Brugh! Brugh!

Kedua tangannya langsung menyapa duo kriminal itu dengan bogem mentah. Kinkaku dan Ginkaku terjungkal dari kursi. Dengan sebelah tangan, Fugaku mengangkat meka dan menjungkir balikannya. Fugaku menerjang Ginkaku yang berusaha berdiri, lalu duduk diatas tubuh Kinkaku yang masih rebah. Pukulan demi pukulan bersarang diwajah Kinkaku, para petugas kepolisian berusaha memisahkan Fugaku dari ataa tubuh Kinkaku.

Tuan besar itu berusaha berkelit, namun para petugas menyeret kasar agar Fugaku menjauh.

"Cih!" Fugaku merapikan jas kerjanya yang berantakan, "Jika terjadi hal buruk menimpa anakku, kupastikan kalian akan mendekam di penjara seumur hidup."

Mikoto terperangah, ini adalah kali pertama Fugaku mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah anaknya, selama ini Fugaku selalu menyangkal kehadiran Sasuke ditengah-tengah keluarga mereka.

Fugaku berbalik, menoleh sesaat pada Sakura, "Hei _pingky_, segera masuk ke dalam mobilku, kita akan sama-sama dengan polisi mencari anakku dan adikmu di Iwa!"

Sakura membelalakan mata.

Harapan telah datang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari cukup menyengat, meski belum tepat di ubun-ubun bumi, Naruto mencoba menantang, namun kembali menunduk, sepertinya ia tak suka 'ayah' yang panas, jika memakai istilah Nagato tentang keluarga.

Ia kembali asyik bernyanyi, entah lagu apa, yang penting parau suaranya berkoar, toh tak ada yang peduli, mereka memberikan uang atas dasar kasihan, bukan karena kualitas pita suara dan pemilihan nada yang tepat dari Naruto. Ia menengok kesisi jauh, sahabatnya malah lebih parah lagi.

Sasuke memang memakai ukulele, semacam gitar kecil berdawai empat, tapi tak sekalipun ia memetik senarnya. Tak ada satupun lagu yang disenandungkan Sasuke, bahkan geraman saja tidak terdengar. Yang dilakukan sahabatnya hanya mendekat pada mobil yang berhenti sesaat tatkala lampu merah, mengetuk kaca mobil pada bagian sopir, lalu melotot. Tak perlu waktu lama, Lembaran uangpun diterima Sasuke, terkadang dengan tambahan cubitan gemas di pipi anak manja itu.

Naruto mendesah, bahkan jadi anak jalanan-pun, Sasuke selalu diatasnya. Mungkin jika Sasuke jadi penjahat, tidak akan ada yang mau menangkapnya, mungkin malah dipuja dan elu-elukan, pikir picik Naruto.

Kembali menepi, Naruto duduk di pembatas jalan, ia menganga, berharap bahwa udara yang ia hirup mengembun di langit-langit mulut dan berubah menjadi tetesan air. Ia menoleh sesaat pada Sasuke yang mendekat padanya.

"Oi kumal dekil, untuk apa kamu mangap seperti itu? Tampangmu semakin bodoh!" Seperti biasa, Sasuke mengawali sapaan dengan celaan.

Naruto menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke dengan tangan yang sedang tidak memegang gitar, "Perhatikan dirimu sendiri, anak manja! Kau juga kumal dan dekil, terakhir kita mandi adalah empat hari yang lalu, itupun berkat hujan!"

Sasuke diam, mengaminkan kata Naruto dalam hati, dengan gaya _cool_ kebanggaanya, ia meletakan tangannya dikepala Naruto, "Karena otakmu lamban, kuingatkan sekali lagi, nanti malam Sasori-_nii_ teman Nagato-_nii_ akan menjemput dan mengantarkan kita ke pelabuhan, jadi persiapkan dirimu, anak muda!"

"Kampret!" Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke dari kepalanya, "Kau berbicara macam orangtua saja... aku tidak sebodoh yang kamu kira, dan kau juga tidak pintar, kau hanya sok, dasar anak mami!"

"Uh ya? Lalu-"

"Hey kalian!" Jirobou menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Kedua bocah itu terkejut karena tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran salah satu anak buah Danzo tersebut. "Kalian dipanggil boss, sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

Dihadapan mereka berdua kini adalah Danzo dengan beberapa anak buahnya. Adapula tiga orang yang tidak mereka kenal. Sasuke mengenal ciri pakaian ketiga orang tersebut karena sama seperti pakaian kerja Fugaku, pebisnis mungkin, batin Sasuke.

"Mereka berdua belum genap empat minggu disini," Danzo membuka suara, "Pilihlah, Orochimaru."

Seorang pria dari tiga pria berstelan pebisnis itu maju, menyeringai senang. Mata yang lebih mirip mata ular itu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian. Kedua bocah itu dilanda kebingungan, ada apa ini, batin mereka.

Orochimaru berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto dan Sasuke, ia menatap tajam Naruto sambil menjilati bibirnya. Ia membelai surai pirang itu, lalu menghembuskan nafaa tepat di wajah Naruto. Bocah itu menggigil ketakutan, firasat buruk menerpa pikirannya.

"Terlalu rapuh, aku tak suka..." Orochimaru bermonolog, lalu mengalihkan belaiannya pada rambut raven Sasuke. Ia meniup pelan wajah Sasuke, lalu menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka, "Mulutmu bau!"

Orochimaru menyeringai senang, tangannya beralih kebelakang Sasuke, tepat di pantat. Orochimaru sedikit memberi remasan pada bongkahan itu. Sasuke makin menampilkan ekspresi tak suka dan jijik.

"Aku suka anak ini, pemberani dan berjiwa sebagai penguasa. Bawa anak ini!"

Dua orang rekan Orochimaru segera mendekati Sasuke, memberi plester pada mulut Sasuke lalu mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya, sementara Orochimaru berbalik dan menuju Danzo.

"Hei..kau mau apakan Sasuke!" Naruto mencoba menahan tangan rekan Orochimaru yang mengikat kaki Sasuke. Orang tersebut dengan mudah mendorong Naruto dan membuat bocah tersebut terlempar beberapa meter dengan posisi terduduk.

Orochimaru memberi lembaran uang pada Danzo, lalu bergegas masuk mobil yang terpakir tak jauh dari sisinya. Sasuke meronta dalam gendongan rekan Orochimaru, yang dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke kedalam mobil. Naruto berlari menuju mobil tersebut, ia menggedor pintu yang sudah tertutup.

"OI! KEMBALIKAN SASUKE! MAU KALIAN BAWA KEMANA SASUKE?" Naruto terus menggedor pintu mobil yang mulai berjalan pelan. Danzo sendiri asyik menghitung uang dan tidak memperdulikan Naruto.

"KALIAN BAWA KEMANA SASUKE!? MAU KALIAN APAKAN, HAH?!" Mobil itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan bangunan tempat Danzo menjadikan markas bagi anak-anak jalanan. Naruto masih menggedor pintu mobil sambil berlari dan meneriakan nama Sasuke.

Mobil itu telah sampai dijalan raya, Namun Naruto masih menggedor pintu sambil berteriak meski ditengah kepadatan mobil dijalan raya "SASUKE! KEMBALIKAN SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Mobil yang membawa Sasuke menambahkan kecepatannya, Naruto makin menambah laju larinya, ia terus menggedor pintu samping mobil. Ia terus berteriak hingga mobil Orochimaru itu melesat dalam kecepatan tinggi, Naruto memaksakan semua tenaga yang ia punya. Terus berlari di padatnya jalanan dan berharap bisa mengejar mobil Orochimaru.

Akhirnya ia terengah, berdiri bertumpu lutut tepat ditengah jalan. Nafasnya terengah, berpacu dengan suara klakson yang menyuruh Naruto menyngkir. Dibelakangnya sebuah mobil truk kehilangan kendali. Sopir tersebut berusaha rem agar tidak menabrak Naruto, namun naas rem truk tersebut blong, jarak truk itu makin menipis dengan Naruto.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, ia berteriak lantang ke arah langit, "SASUKEEEEEEE...!"

**Berlanjut**

**Ke**

**Episode III**

**Berikutnya di WAF episode III :**

"SASUKEEEEE...!"/ "Naruto.. oi sadarlah.. apa yang terjadi?"/ "_Sasuke... bertahanlah nak, Papa akan segera menjemputmu.."/ _"Sasuke-_kun_... anak manis, kita bobok yuk di ranjang.. ada banyak mainan disana dan ranjangnya empuk..." Orochimaru mengelus pelan rambut raven Sasuke./

"Jangan takut, Sasuke-_kun_... aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar denganmu sebelum tidur siang, oke?" Orochimaru menyeringai senang tatkala ia membuka kancing celana Sasuke./ "CEPATLAH! ANAK MANJA! SELAMATKAN TITITMU DARI MONSTER PEDOFIL ITU!"

Pelarian ini tak semudah yang mereka kira!

Naruto dan Sasuke menjemput kebebebasan!

"Selamat jalan, aku menyayangi kalian, karena kita adalah keluarga."/ "Kau masih pakai sempak, teme! Bwuahahaha..."/ "I-iya... k-kita tersesat, _dobe_..."/ "_Cek-cek-cek this, b*tch! Killer Bee in the house, yow_!"/ "HUWAAAA!/


	3. Chapter 3

Ehm! Lagi demam nih!#Curhatcolongan.

Spesial review dari Rinzu-_chan_~ _arigatou_..

Ane boleh bangga dong kalau _Author_ Favorit ane ngasih _review_ ke karya ane.

Dan juga saya ucapkan _sankyu_ kepada Anda yang memberikan respon positif terhadap WAF (Always) :

Uzumaki. Namikaze. GM.

Arevi. are. vikink

Nokia 7610

Uchiha Leo

Anita. Nurulfatma

Neko Twins Kagamine

**LSP, **_**Nervously Present**_** :**

**We Are Family (Always)**

**Episode III**

**Naruto Hak Milik Tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**We Are Family Original Story Hak Milik Tunggal**

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada.**

**We Are Family (Always) bukan merupakan sekuel dari We Are Family karya Rinzu15 the 4th Espada (Original Story),**

**We Are Family (Always) hanya merupakan karya Tribute, We Are Family (Always) tidak memiliki keterkaitan cerita atau kesinambungan dalam hal apapun jika We Are Family (Original Story) berlanjut dalam bentuk sekuel We Are Family 2.**

**Sinkronisasi mutlak terhapus.**

**NarutoXSakura Pure Family!**

**Genre Family & Friendship.**

**Rating pembaca adalah remaja (T)**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini serius bung!**

**OOC Dan AU.**

_**'Feel**_** '**_**Family**_** & **_**Friendship**_**-nya tidak kerasa, garing dan monoton.**

**Alur secepat kilat dan seganas badai.**

**Pahami makna**

**"**_**Don't like don't read**_**."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!" Naruto terus berlari seraya menggedor pintu mobil. Langkah larinya semakin lebar tatkala mobil yang membawa Orochimaru dan Sasuke menambah akselerasinya.

Mobil itu akhirnya melaju kencang, meninggalkan Naruto yang terengah bertumpu lutut. Wajah bocah bersurai secerah matahari itu pucat pasi, membayangkan hal terburuk pada sahabatnya.

"SASUKEEEEE...!"

**Ckiiiiit!**

Sebuah truk kehilangan kendali dibelakang Naruto, remnya blong dan sopir tersebut berusaha menarik tuas rem tangan yang tiba-tiba macet. Ketika jarak truk dengan punggung Naruto hanya tinggal seangin lagi, seorang pria berambut merah berlari kencang sambil membopong Naruto ke sisi jalan lainnya.

Truk itu akhrinya hilang kendali dan menabrak tiang _traffic light_.

Naruto tetap tak sadar apa yang terjadi, meski kini ia ada di trotoar. Nagato menepuk pipi Naruto perlahan yang basah teraliri airmata. "Naruto.. oi sadarlah.. apa yang terjadi?"

Bola mata biru itu menatap Nagato dengan pandangan terkejut, ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Nagato. "Nagato-_nii_... Sasuke... Sasuke dibawa orang jahat.. tadi ia mengusap rambut kami seperti monster dan meremas pantat Sasuke..."

Nagato membelalakan mata. _"Orochimaru..." _Batinnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita selamatkan Sasuke!"

"Hiks... hiks.." Naruto menyedot ingusnya sedalam mungkin, "Bagaimana caranya Nagato-_nii_?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Sasori sekarang, saat ini juga kita akan menjemput Sasuke dan kalian akan langsung pulang setelahnya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Enam mobil turun dari kapal besar yang menjadi sarana transportasi Iwa-Kiri. Satu mobil Kepolisian Kiri dan satu BMW hitam metalik turun dari bagian kapal khusus kendaraan bermotor dan segera parkir dipelabuhan. Di parkiran sudah menunggu satu tim Kepolisian Iwa yang terbagi menjadi empat mobil.

"Saya Kurenai, Kepala Divisi Perlindungan Anak dan Perempuan Kepolisian Iwagakure." Kurenai menyalami seorang pria yang baru saja turun dari mobil Kepolisian Kiri.

"Aku Sarutobi Asuma," Asuma menjawat salam Kurenai, "Kepala Badan Reserse dan Kriminal Kepolisian Kirigakure, terima kasih atas kerjasama dan koordinasi dari Anda, tapi sekarang kita perlu bergegas."

"Kita akan berpencar menjadi dua tim," Kurenai memulai _briefing_. "Satu tim tiga mobil, jadi salah satu dari kami akan bergabung dengan kalian sebagai penunjuk jalan."

"Dimengerti, dan area?"

"Tim satu dipimpin langsung olehku, dengan menyisir area utara kota Iwa hingga ke barat dan pinggirannya. Tim dua akan Anda pimpin, Sarutobi-_san_, dengan menyisir area selatan dan timur hingga ke pusat kota Iwa."

Semua anggota berseragam coklat itu memberi hormat pada Kurenai, "Siap! Laksanakan!"

Tak ada satupun yang turun dari mobil mewah Fugaku, Sakura duduk si jok belakang ditengah-tengah antara Ino dan Minato. Kakak seayah Naruto itu merebahkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Minato. Ia terus menggumamkan nama Naruto berulang-ulang.

"Naruto.. Naruto.."

Dengan lembut Minato membelai rambut senada bunga musim semi "Tenanglah Sakura, Naruto pasti akan baik-baik saja, apalagi dia bersama teman dekatnya, mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja..."

"Naruto pasti kelaparan, Minato-_nii_... apalagi dia pemilih dalam makanan.. ia pasti kurus sekarang, apakah dia sakit?!" Sakura tiba-tiba mendongakan kepala, "Apakah dia kedinginan tiap malam? Apakah..." Cairan suci kembali menetes dari iris hijau dalam kelopak mata kepedihan, "Apakah... Naruto masih hid-"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak." Minato memberi ketegasan pada tiap katanya, "Sakura, Naruto pasti baik-baik saja! Percayalah padanya! Jika kita menghilangkan kepercayaan padanya, maka kini dimanapun Naruto pasti ragu dalam tiap langkahnya!"

Sakura tertegun, Minato membentaknya, dan ini adalah pertama kali ia dibentak sejak mengenal putra semata wayang Jiraiya.

Minato merasa menyesal, raut wajahnya berubah sendu, telapak tangan kanannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura, "Sakura, jangan lupakan ikatan batin persaudaraan kalian, tabahkan hatimu dan percaya bahwa Naruto pasti baik-baik saja, maka dimanapun Naruto sekarang berada, ia akan mendapat kekuatan darimu."

Ino mengamit pundak sahabatnya, "Sakura, _Shannaro_!" Memberikan senyum tulus pada rekannya agar kembali bersemangat dalam asa.

Dring Dring.

Dring Dring.

Minato mengambil telepon selulernya, "Ini dari Uzumaki-_san_, dia pasti juga sedang khawatir, tadi ayahku menelpon bahwa Uzumaki-_san_ dan suaminya ada di kedaiku."

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

Sementara di bangku depan, Fugaku kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan dan mengikuti arah dari mobil polisi, seraya menoleh kekiri dan kekanan setelah percakapan ketiga orang dibelakangnya menginterupsi atensinya. Genggaman pada setir mobil makin menguat, ia melirik mantan istrinya yang juga mengawasi tiap jengkal jalanan meski sedu sedannya belum usai.

"_Sasuke... bertahanlah nak, Papa akan segera menjemputmu.."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menggigil ketakutan di sudut kamar milik Orochimaru. Perabotan mewah mengisi tiap ruang kosong dikamar, Ranjang _King-Size_ tepat berada ditengah, dan yang mengherankan banyak mainan anak-anak berserakan diranjang berukuran super lebar itu.

Pintu kamar terbuka perlahan, Sasuke makin gemetar, ia merapatkan punggung di dinding kamar dengan duduk melipat lutut keatas. Kedua lengannya melingkari lipatan lututnya, dan ia segera menyembunyikan wajah pada celah pahanya saat Orochimaru makin mendekat.

"Sasuke-_kun_... anak manis, kita bobok yuk di ranjang.. ada banyak mainan disana dan ranjangnya empuk..." Orochimaru mengelus pelan rambut raven Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Orochimaru tak kehabisan akal, "Setelah kau terbangun, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.. bagaimana?"

Sasuke mendongak, "Benarkah?"

"Tentu," Orochimaru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke. Ia menjilati bibirnya sendiri dengan penuh nafsu.

"Apakah Naruto juga? Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto pada pak tua buta itu!"

Orochimaru mengernyitkan kening, sedikit heran "Oya, tentu saja, Sasuke-_kun_! Naruto juga akan pulang bersamamu..." Orochimaru menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada ketiak Sasuke, dengan sekali sentakan tenaga membuat tubuh kecil itu berdiri.

Sasuke bergidik ketika pantatnya diremas kasar oleh Orochimaru, "Ayo kita ganti bajumu dulu dengan piyama..." Orochimaru perlahan membuka resleting celana Sasuke. Sasuke berkeringat dingin. Firasat buruk menghantui pemikiran polosnya.

"Jangan takut, Sasuke-_kun_... aku hanya ingin bermain sebentar denganmu sebelum tidur siang, oke?" Orochimaru menyeringai senang tatkala ia membuka kancing celana Sasuke.

**Praaankk!**

Jendela kamar Orochimaru yang terhubung dengan taman tiba-tiba pecah dihantam sosok berambut merah yang menerjang tanpa ampun. Sesosok bocah bersurai pirang mengikutinya dari belakang dengan cara melompati bingkai jendela.

Naruto dengan cepat berlari melewati Orochimaru yang masih belum sadar akan keterkejutannya, dengan gesit ia mencengkram salah satu tangan Sasuke dan membawanya lari bersama, diseret lebih tepatnya. Saat itu juga kesadaran Orochimaru kembali merasuk ke raganya.

"NAGATOOOOOOO"

Naruto terus berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah mewah itu, Sasuke tergopoh karena celananya semakin melorot. Nagato mengikuti dari belakang.

"DARI SEMUA KOSAKATA SOK DEWASAMU, _TEME_, APAKAH KAU TIDAK TAHU APA ITU PEDOFIL, HAH?!" Naruto menjerit sambil berlari tanpa menoleh, ia sudah sejengkal menuju gerbang, dimana Sasori sudah menunggu dengan _taxi_-nya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti paksa ketika Sasuke terjatuh karena terjungkal oleh celananya yang sudah merosot hingga mata kaki.

"Aww!"

Nagato dengan cepat membantu Sasuke berdiri.

"CEPATLAH! ANAK MANJA! SELAMATKAN TITITMU DARI MONSTER PEDOFIL ITU!"

"Siapa yang kau bilang monster, hah?"

Suara dingin yang berasal dari belakang Nagato makin membuat jantung mereka bertiga berdegup kencang.

Pelarian ini terhadang!

**.**

**.**

"Tentu saja, Anda, _Mr_. Orochi." Nagato menjawab dengan suara tak kalah dingin.

Orochimaru dan beberapa anak buahnya maju perlahan, Nagato dan Naruto melangkah mundur, sementara Sasuke terpaksa ngesot menuju luar gerbang karena celananya belum terpasang. Tidak jauh dari mereka sebuah _taxi_ sudah menunggu, mesinnya menderu pertanda bahwa si pengemudi siap kapanpun untuk tancap gas.

"Naruto, Sasuke..." Nagato berbicara tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Orochimaru. "Larilah menuju Sasori, aku akan menghadang mereka."

"T-tapi Nagato-_nii_ apakah kau tidak ikut-"

"Naruto! Ingat, penuhi janji kalian padaku, pada kami. Ini adalah janji seumur hidup!"

Naruto menggigil mengangkat jempolnya, "Ini janji seumur.. Hiks.. hidup..!"

"Sekarang... LARI!" Dan Nagato pun maju menerjang Orochimaru.

"AYO TEME!" Naruto segera kembali menarik kasar tangan Sasuke, dimana bocah tersebut baru saja berdiri dan berusaha memasang celana. Alhasil, Sasuke tergopoh tertatih terjungkal di seret Naruto. Mau tak mau celana yang terlanjur melorot hingga mata kaki itu tak lagi ditarik ke atas, melainkan ditinggal begitu saja.

**Bugh!**

Kaki Nagato menerjang perut Orochimaru, pengidap kelainan seksual itu langsung terjengkang ke belakang. Kabuto, anak buah Orochimaru, memberikan pukulan dengan tangan kanan, namun Nagato terlebih dahulu merunduk, maju menghantamkan bahunya ke perut Kabuto. Kabuto tak tinggal diam, ia menahan badannya agar tak oleng, lalu sekuat tenaga maju dengan menjambak rambut Nagato yang masih di perutnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke, yang hanya memakai celana dalam, berpacu menuju mobil Sasori. Mereka segera masuk ke bagian belakang, lalu mengunci pintu dan berbalik melihat Nagato yang tersungkur dari balik kaca.

"NAGATO-_NII_! NAGATO-_NII_!" Kedua bocah itu berteriak histeris sambil memukul kaca mobil. Sasori mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Salah seorang anak buah Orochimaru menghantamkan pemukul kasti pada punggung Nagato, pemuda merah itu terjerembab tersungkur. Kabuto segera menduduki punggung Nagato yang jatuh tertelungkup. Memiting kedua lengan pemuda tesebut dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"NAGATO-_NII_!" Mereka makin histeris melihat Nagato dipukuli.

Nagato mendongak, dengan menggunakan dagunya sebagai tumpuan kepala diaspal, Nagato menatap kepergian mobil yang membawa Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia menatap anak-anak yang menggedor kaca belakang mobil. Pemuda itu mengucapkan kata perpisahan tanpa suara.

Naruto maupun Sasuke makin berlinang airmata tatkala membaca pergerakan bibir Nagato.

"Selamat jalan, aku menyayangi kalian, karena kita adalah keluarga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, Anda tidak pernah melihat mereka sebelumnya? Kalau begitu terima kasih, dan maaf sudah menganggu aktifitas Anda." Ino membungkuk hormat pada pemilik toko baju yang berjejer di pusat kota Iwa. Ia menghembuskan nafas kecewa, memasukan kembali foto Naruto dan Sasuke ke tas lalu berbalik menuju mobil.

"Bagaimana, Ino?" Sakura langsung menyambar sahabatnya itu saat wanita muda secantik _barbie doll_ itu baru saja masuk dalam mobil.

Ino tersenyum, "Belum, _forehead_, belum, tapi kita pasti segera menemukan mereka."

Sakura menunduk lesu, Minato mengamit pundak Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Minato, ia semakin kalut dan bingung bagaimana cara mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Fugaku kembali menyisir jalanan. Terus melihat tiap sudut kota, bilamana ada anaknya disana. Ia terpaksa menghentikan mobil di perempatan ketika _traffic light _memperlihatkan warna merah, mobil BMW hitam metalik itu bersanding sejajar dengan sebuah _taxi_ yang juga terjebak lampu merah. Sekilas ia melihat sopir _taxi_ tersebut yang terlihat sedang berbicara dengan penumpang yang duduk dibelakang. Kaca depan bagian sopir memang diturunkan sepenuhnya oleh sopir _taxi_ berambut merah itu, namun ia tidak tahu penumpang yang ada di jok belakang _taxi_ berwarna biru langit itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sasori menoleh pada Fugaku, ia menunduk sesaat, memberi tanda hormat. Di sisi jauh, Fugaku balas menunduk, menerima penghormatan sopir _taxi_ yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan. Mereka berdua saling menatap sebelum menaikan kaca pintu mobil mereka masing-masing.

"Sudahlah anak-anak, jangan menangis lagi. Aku yakin Nagato akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, tapi, Sasori-_nii_, Nagato-_nii_ terluka...hu..hu..." Naruto sesegukan, namun masih berusaha berbicara.

Sasori kembali menatap mobil yang berdiri disamping mobilnya. Lalu melihat _traffict_ _light_ yang masih berwarna merah. "Dia akan selamat, bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah petarung jalanan yang handal, aku bahkan belum pernah mengalahkannya sekalipun."

Lampu pada _traffict light _berganti menjadi warna hijau, BMW hitam itu mulai kembali melaju lurus, sementara _taxi_ biru berbelok ke kanan. Sebelum _taxi_ itu berbelok, Fugaku menyempatkan diri melihat _taxi_ itu kembali, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan sarana transportasi yang menggunakan sistem _argometer_ itu.

Sasori menatap mobil BMW itu dari spion, pikirannya merasa terus diawasi oleh pengemudi BMW itu, ia mendecih lalu berujar pada kedua bocah yang duduk di jok belakang, "Kita sebentar lagi akan sampai di pelabuhan, anak-anak. Lalu kalian akan menyebrang ke Kirigakure."

Takdir belum mengizinkan mereka bertemu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sudah sampai!"

Naruto dan Sasuke bergegas turun, lalu berdiri disamping bagian sopir. "Aku tidak bisa mengantar sampai ke Kiri, aku juga harus mengejar setoran dan mengembalikan mobil ini kalau malam tiba."

"Terima kasih, Sasori-_nii_..." Naruto dan Sasuke membungkuk hormat.

"Lihat kesana,"

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat area pandang yang dimaksud Sasori, "Mobil yang berjejer antri masuk ke bagasi kapal, kalian menyelinap ke sisi yang tidak ada penjaganya, ketika sampai didalam, cari tangga menuju ke kabin atas, didalam tidak akan ada pemeriksaan karcis, jarak tempuh tidak sampai satu jam ke Kiri."

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Berhati-hatilah, dan..." Dari dalam mobil Sasori mengeluarkan tanganya lalu mendorong kepala Sasuke dan Naruto. Dua bocah itu sedikit oleng kebelakang. "Kelak kalian akan dewasa dan menjadi pria, tapi kekuatan pria sejati tidak diukur dengan seberapa kuat kepalan tangannya, tapi seberapa kuat keinginan kalian menjaga orang-orang yang kalian sayangi."

Sasori menaikkan kaca mobil, lalu meninggalkan kedua bocah yang tersenyum menerima nasehat sahabat Nagato itu. Naruto dan Sasuke mencamkan setiap kata dari Sasori dalam hati mereka.

Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju antrian mobil yang masuk ke bagasi kapal, menyelinap di sisi yang tidak dijaga petugas peminta karcis, mengendap perlahan mengikuti mobil yang merangsek pelan.

Sesampainya didalam, mereka mencari tangga sesuai petunjuk Sasori, lalu segera mencari toilet.

Bwooong.

Bwooong.

Bunyi dari bel kapal menandakan kapal akan segera berangkat. Kedua bocah itu bersembunyi toilet dan menunggu didalam hingga kapal benar-benar berlayar. Setelah dirasa cukup lama, mereka berdua keluar dari toilet dan berlari menuju geladak.

Angin memanjakan kedua bocah yang sedang dilanda rasa haru. Naruto merentangkan tangannya selebar mungkin. "KITA AKAN PULAAAANG!"

"YAAAA..." Sasuke mengacungkan kedua kepalan tangannya setinggi mungkin bak juara dalam suatu lomba.

Deru angin memainkan rambut kedua bocah dekil itu. Mereka tersenyum senang memandang pelabuhan Iwa yang makin lama makin terlihat seperti sebuah titik kecil.

"Terima kasih, _dobe_!"

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menaikan alis.

Mereka berdua berhadapan, Sasuke mengulurkan tangan. Naruto makin heran, tapi menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. Mereka berjabat tangan, sama-sama tersenyum senang.

"Karena telah menyelamatkanku dari monster pemakan titit anak-anak itu... terima kasih!"

Naruto memberikan cengiran terbaiknya, "He he... nyantai aja _sob_, karena kita..."

Mereka berdua melepaskan genggaman tangan masing-masing, membentuk kepalan tangan dan menyatukan kepalan tangan mungil itu.

"Keluarga."

Surya mulai letih, perlahan turun dari singgasana, namun warna kepedihan yang mengukir langit senja menjadi saksi bahwa kepalan tangan atas ikrar persahabatan itu akan terjalin selamanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hari sudah mulai gelap dan pencarian belum membuahkan hasil..." Asuma membuka suara terlebih dahulu.

Kini mereka semua ada dikantor Kepolisian Iwa. Fugaku menatap tajam Asuma.

"Bukankah kalian bilang mereka ada di Iwa!"

"Memang begitu pengakuan tersangka. Fugaku-_san_."

Brakk!

Fugaku menggebrak meja. "Bekerjalah dengan benar, pak polisi!" Mikoto berusaha menenangkan mantan suaminya.

"Kami sudah berkerja semaksimal mungkin, karena itu kami harus kembali ke Kiri dan kembali menginterogasi dua tersangka itu, apakah mereka memberi keterangan palsu atau tidak."

"Minato-_nii_... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Sakura menoleh pada Minato. Matanya masih sembab, tapi ia sudah tak lagi menangis. Ada Ino sahabatnya, yang memberi kekuatan padanya setiap saat, ada Minato yang.. emm.. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanya terhadap Minato.

Sejak mendengar kabar Naruto menghilang, Minato segera meninggalkan kedai Dango miliknya di Konoha dan membantu Sakura di Kiri, merawat Sakura yang tiba-tiba drop dari segi fisik dan mental. Sakura tidak tahu, apakah ini sebatas rasa antara orang yang dia anggap sebagai kakak selama ini dengan dirinya selaku adik, atau perasaan yang lebih dari itu, bukan sebatas kakak dan adik. Sakura tak bisa menjelaskan.

"Tenang saja, Sakura.." Minato tersenyum lembut. Lagi dan lagi, Sakura merasa nyaman dibuatnya. Perasaan hangat menggugah dadanya meski getir enggan pergi karena kepastian keberadaan Naruto belum ditemukan.

"Kita akan ikuti instruksi Asuma-_san_, kita akan kembali ke Kiri. Kita harus meminta keterangan lebih lanjut pada kedua tersangka, jika mereka berbohong, percuma kan kita menghabiskan waktu disini." Lanjut Minato.

"Kau juga butuh istirahat, _forehead_." Ino menambahi.

Sakura mengangguk paham, betapa bersyukurnya ia memiliki Ino dan Minato dalam hidupnya. Fugaku mendecih tak suka, merasa tak punya dukungan akhirnya ia mau tak mau kembali ke Kiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Asuma berdiri dari kursinya, "Kita kembali ke Kiri sekarang, karena aku dan Ibiki akan menginterogasi ulang duo kriminal itu malam ini juga."

Kurenai ikut berdiri dari kursi, "Kami tetap akan melanjutkan pencarian esok hari, kami sudah memiliki foto Naruto dan Sasuke, jadi kami bisa terus mencari tanpa ada kalian."

Minato dan yang lainnya berdiri, "Aku mewakili kedua keluarga mengucapkan terima kasih atas bantuan dari Anda, Kurenai-_san_..." Minato _Ojigi_.

"Sudah tugas kami sebagai aparat penegak hukum." Pasti dan tegas jawaban Kurenai.

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke Kiri dan melanjutkan pencarian esoknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjejal turun dari tangga kapal yang telah merapat dipelabuhan. Tubuh kecil mereka terombang-ambing oleh orang-orang yang berebut keluar.

Naruto berusaha meraih tangan Sasuke yang terulur. "Jangan jauh-jauh dariku, _teme_! Aku tidak mau kehilangan kamu lagi!"

Sedikit terenyuh, Sasuke menjabat tangan Naruto dan ikut berjejal keluar kapal.

"Hufft... tadi itu mengerikan sekali, aku merasa akan mati terinjak-injak..." Sasuke bernafas lega ketika mereka berdua telah sampai di sisi pelabuhan.

"Ya... tapi, _teme_.." Naruto seperti menahan tawa. "Kau masih pakai sempak, teme! Bwuahahaha..." Meledaklah tawa Naruto.

"Diam kau, sialan! Ini karena kau langsung mengajakku berlari padahal aku belum pakai celana!"

"Bwuahaha... lihatlah, _teme_.. sempakmu gambar _power rangers_! Huahahahaha..." Naruto makin menjadi dalam tawanya. "Eh eh apa itu, kenapa dibagian belakang sempakmu ada jejak warna kuningnya.. lihatlah...hi... jangan-jangan kamu nggak cebok ya pas boker?"

Dugh!

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto. Bukannya balas memukul, Naruto makin tertawa keras sambil jatuh terduduk."Bwuahaha... _teme_, malang sekali nasibmu nak, huahahaha..." Naruto memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram akibat tertawa terlalu keras.

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia memberikan tatapan membunuh pada orang yang berlalu lalang, sebagian mereka menutup mulut dengan tangan dan tertawa. Sasuke benar-benar marah bercampur malu. Ia berdiri dikeramaian dengan memakai kaos kumal berwarna biru dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam bergambar _power rangers_.

"BERHENTILAH TERTAWA, _DOBE_!" Sasuke membentak frustasi. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mendongak.

Naruto masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram, Ia makin buas tertawa tatkala melihat jejak kuning dibagian belakang celana dalam sahabatnya.

"Naruto."

Naruto berusaha mengendalikan nafasnya yang terasa sesak karena tertawa.

"Naruto."

Naruto tertegun melihat garis wajah Sasuke yang mengeras.

"Lihatlah kedepan." Dingin dan dalam, interprestasi suara bocah yang badannya kini menegang melihat sesuatu.

Naruto berusaha berdiri, mengelap sudut matanya yang masih berlinang airmata karena lelucon kawannya, ia masih ngos-ngosan ketika mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Ada apa, _teme_, apa kau melihat hant-"

Hilang sudah tawa Naruto. Lenyap sudah kebahagiannya. Raut wajahnya ikut mengeras dengan mata melebar serta mulut terkatup rapat. Dihadapan mereka berdua adalah pintu gerbang atau gapura besar akses untuk keluar pelabuhan, tapi bukan pintu gerbang itu masalahnya, tapi tulisan di atas gapura yang sengaja ditulis besar dan menggunakan huruf kapital.

**SELAMAT DATANG DI KUMOGAKURE.**

Naruto bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sementara Sasuke masih belum sadar dari _shock_-nya.

"_Teme_... k-kita sa-salah naik ka-kapal..." Naruto tergagu dan menatap horor pada tulisan diatas gapura itu.

Bibir Sasuke bergetar hebat. "I-iya... k-kita tersesat, _dobe_..."

"HUWAAAA!" Naruto menjerit frustasi sementara Sasuke merasa kehilangan tenaga, bocah raven itu kehabisan kata-kata kerena sangking kecewanya.

"Sialan!" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya dengan kasar. "Kenapa ini terjadi pada kita! Kenapa kita tidak tanya Sasori-_nii_ yang mana kapal tujuan Kiri!" Naruto menendang kaleng minuman dihadapannya. Ia langsung meringis kesakitan pada jempol kakinya karena kaleng tersebut masih berisi air.

Pluk.

Kaleng tersebut mengenai kepala seseorang yang melintas dihadapan mereka, lalu jatuh sempurna sebelum terlebih dahulu jatuh menggelinding.

Naruto dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Orang tersebut mendekati mereka. Kedua bocah itu makin gemetar ketakutan.

"Apa maumu, heh?" Suara berintonasi berat menegur mereka. Tetes demi tetes air minuman dari kaleng yang ditendang Naruto terus mengalir dari wajahnya. Naruto dengan cepat sembunyi dibalik punggung Sasuke.

Sosok pria tersebut tinggi dan besar, memaksa Sasuke dan Naruto mendongak untuk melihatnya. Tubuhnya kekar dengan kulit gelap serta bongkahan otot yang menggumpal pada lengannya, memakai kacamata kecil yang ngepas ke matanya, bandana layaknya samurai juga ia kenakan. Celananya model gembrong hingga betis, baju yang ia kenakan seperti orang zaman batu, terbuka pada salah satu sisi bahu. Naruto dan Sasuke memastikan bahwa orang tersebut adalah pegulat profesional meski orang tersebut menenteng sesuatu, seperti _tape compo_.

Sasuke secara tidak sadar melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang pada tubuh Naruto, memberikan perlindungan posesif.

Orang tersebut mengangkat tangannya, bersiap memukul Sasuke. Kedua bocah itu menutup mata.

"_What-what the h*ll, moth*r moth*r moth*rf*cker_!"

Suara bernada itu membuat kedua bocah membuka kelopak matanya. Orang tersebut memang mengangkat tangannya, tapi bukan untuk memukul mereka, melainkan melakukan gerakan seperti menggesek atau mencuci piring.

"_Cek-cek-cek this, b*tch! Mr. Bee in the house, yow_!"

Kedua bocah itu makin tidak tahu harus bicara apa ketika orang tersebut masih bernyanyi secara _fals_ dengan nada tidak karuan.

"Hey _Kids_! Kalian memulai perang tanpa kutahu apa salahku, sebuah kaleng menghantam saat aku melaju, kupastikan oh kupastikan bahwa ini awal deritamu, tahan isak tangis oh yaa... dan terima kemarahanku... yow!" Orang tersebut menyeringai dengan membentuk jemarinya seperti sebuah pistol lalu menempelkan tanganya itu kening Sasuke.

Naruto maupun Sasuke membelalakan mata, mereka mendapat masalah baru dengan pegulat aneh ditempat yang asing bagi mereka.

"Dor!"

Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh pingsan.

Penderitaan mereka belum usai!

**Berlanjut**

**Ke**

**Episode IV**


	4. Chapter 4

Alohaaaa!

Ada yang kangen ama penulis sedeng ini? Bwuahahaha... maaf kalau agak lama updet dan bikin Anda semua kudet, saya beberapa hari bersemedi di Myobokuzan agar bisa jadi L-Sage, bwuahaha.

Oya, agar fiksi ini makin maknyuss, download lagu (kalau belum punya) dari **Celine Dion **yang dijadikan **OST. Titanic**, saya lupa judulnya apa, soalnya di pemutar musik HP saya nggak keluar judulnya, hehe.. dan juga lagu rapp dari Negeri Ginseng yang dibawakan oleh **Epick High** yang berjudul **One**, nanti saya kasih tahu di paragraf mana lagu-lagu itu diputar?

Nggak mau? Terserah... kan ini agar fiksi ini makin dapet _feel _nya. Ini cuman saran opsional kok.

Oke, ini adalah chapter terakhir, yang mana sesuai draft sebenarnya tiga chapter, saya terpaksa pangkas jadi empat chapter.

Fiksi ini saya persembahkan Khusus spesial untuk **Rinzu15 the 4th Espada**, maaf ya Rinzu-_chan_ kalau karya tribute dari saya biasa-biasa aja. Aduh kapan ya saya punya penggemar setia dan fanatik kayak para penggemar Rinzu-_chan_, hehe, ngarep deh saya.

Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah memberi apresiasi pada karya ini mulai dari awal hingga akhir, meski perchapter hanya dapat 5-7 review, saya sadar kok kalau karya saya nggak bermutu.

Dan sampai jumpa di lain waktu di karya-karya saya tidak bermutu lainnya.

Saya nggak bisa edit Bio atau profil karena beraktivitas di FFN lewat HP, saya nggak punya kompie. Hehe...

Saya cuman mau bilang, pasca ending fiksi ini, **Lsamudraputra** akan **HIATUS**. Entah sampai kapan. Saya full konsentrasi ke dunia nyata dulu, tapi setiap PM akan saya balas kok meski kadang telat. Ada yang peduli? Ada yang sedih dengan kepergian saya? Nggak? Nggak? Haaaah.. ya udahlah, saya pamit.

Salam hangat meski sedikit mesum,

L Samudra Putra.

**LSP, **_**Lastly Present**_** :**

**We Are Family (Always)**

**Episode IV**

**Final Episode.**

**Naruto Hak Milik Tunggal Masashi Kishimoto.**

**We Are Family Original Story Hak Milik Tunggal**

**Rinzu15 the 4th Espada.**

**We Are Family (Always) bukan merupakan sekuel dari We Are Family karya Rinzu15 the 4th Espada (Original Story),**

**We Are Family (Always) hanya merupakan karya Tribute, We Are Family (Always) tidak memiliki keterkaitan cerita atau kesinambungan dalam hal apapun jika We Are Family (Original Story) berlanjut dalam bentuk sekuel We Are Family 2.**

**Sinkronisasi mutlak terhapus.**

**NarutoXSakura Pure Family!**

**Genre Family & Friendship.**

**Rating pembaca adalah remaja (T)**

**Peringatan keras! Dan ini serius bung!**

**OOC Dan AU.**

_**'Feel**_** '**_**Family**_** & **_**Friendship**_**-nya tidak kerasa, garing dan monoton.**

**Alur secepat kilat dan seganas badai.**

**Pahami makna**

**"**_**Don't like don't read**_**."**

**...**

Perlahan, Sasuke membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Sosok pertama yang ia lihat adalah sahabatnya, yang juga sedang berusaha membuka kelopak matanya. Safir dan _Onyxs_ bertemu, bercengkrama tanpa kata. Tak banyak yang dibicarakan oleh kedua mata itu, hanya 'bagaimana keadanmu?' Tanya safir Dan 'lihat sendiri, bodoh!.' Jawab _onyxs_.

Kedua mata itu beranjak terlelap sebelum seonggok kepala berada ditengah-tengah mereka.

"HUWAAAA!" Naruto berteriak ketakutan, kepala itu jelas menyeramkan. Sementara Sasuke hendak melompat ke ranjang Naruto, melindunginya. Namun lemas badannya tak mampu membuat anak itu bergerak.

Killer Bee kembali menegakan punggung setelah membungkuk memastikan kondisi mereka, ia menggaruk kepala yang tertutup bandana seutuhnya.

"Kenapa yo kalian suka sekali... menjerit dan berteriak.. membuat telingaku pekak, suaramu serak! Yo! _Bakayaro_! Yow!"

Naruto menoleh cepat pada Sasuke yang mematung. "_Te-teme_... kita berurusan dengan gorila pemain _smack down_, dan dia gila, _teme_..."

Temaramnya lampu serta kelebat kata-kata Naruto tentang 'Gorila' dan 'Smack down' nyata membuat Sasuke kesusahan meneguk ludah. Ia berusaha mengangkat tangannya, yang entah tertahan apa, membuat gerakan mohon pengampunan, sebelum suara berisik kembali membuat gaduh.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan, _bakayaro_. _Konoyaro_! _Look at this_! Kalian sekarang ada diklinik! Setelah pingsan tanpa kugelitik! Sesaat, sebelum, terpekik," Bee membuat gestur orang yang kehilangan keseimbangan.

Naruto dan Sasuke segera melihat ke sekeliling, dan mereka jelas terkejut. Mereka berdua terbaring di ranjang yang terpisah, sebuah infus juga menancap dimasing-masing pergelangan tangan mereka. Bau obat yang menusuk, lampu yang temaram, serta seorang pegulat dengan tubuh sebesar gorila, tempat ini jelas bukan tempat yang menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kami ada disini?" Sasuke mengajukan tanya.

"Uh? Yo _brortha_! Jangan memandangku sesinis itu, kalian pingsan setelah kalian menendang kaleng ke kepalaku, lalu sekarang kau coba lupa ingatan, _brotha_, ini jelas bukan lawakan! Yow!"

"Bisakah kau tidak berbicara sambil berpantun seperti itu?" Suara Naruto makin melemah, ia berusaha bersandar.

"Dan kau tidak perlu menggunakan nada berantakan seperti itu." Sasuke menimpali.

Twoeeeng.

Bee segera pundung dipojokan. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di lutut yang ia lipat keatas.

"KAU TIDAK PERLU DEPRESI SEPERTI ITU!"Sasuke berteriak sambil mengacungkan bogemnya pada Bee.

Aura suram makin menyelimuti Bee.

"Cih! Kita berurusan dengan pegulat bodoh!"

Srek

Srek

Srek

Bee membuat lubang dengan kedua tangannya, lalu membenamkan kepalanya kelubang itu.

"Tubuhmu saja yang besar, tapi pemikiran cetek."

Kini tubuh Bee terbenam setengahnya, hanya memperlihatkan pantat dengan celana melorot. Garis vertikal berwarna hitam pada sela dua bongkah itu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto merebahkan badan tanpa minat. Jijik.

Killer Bee bangkit dari kebodohannya. Menepuk seluruh tubuhnya yang berdebu, Bee kembali melakukan gerakan menggesek piring."Cek yo Cek, masuklah suster, kroscek!"

Seorang suster masuk dengan meja dorong. Suster tersebut membantu Naruto Dan Sasuke bersandar lalu meletakan nampan berisi sup miso hangat dan nasi putih yang masih mengepulkan asap.

Kedua bocah tersebut bingung apa yang sedang terjadi, sementara suster tersebut memeriksa tetesan selang infus dengan jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Bee kembali menggesek piring diudara.

"Cikiu Cikiu Cikiu! Makanlah! Anak muda! Agar kau kembali memiliki stamina! Masa depan belumlah nampak! Jangan sampai gara-gara lapar kalian jatuh terdepak! Yooo..."

"Sup miso hangat akan membuat lambung kalian tidak kaget, kalian pingsan karena menahan lapar serta mabuk perjalanan, makanlah dengan perlahan, setelah itu makan nasi agar kalian mendapat asupan karbohidrat sebagai tenaga kalian." Suster tersebut tersenyum singkat pada Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu membungkuk hormat pada Bee sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Gerakan terakhir si suster, dimana ia membungkuk hormat pada Bee, jelas menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Sasuke.

Bee tersenyum dengan memamerkan seluruh giginya. Naruto dan Sasuke masih tertegun menatap Bee.

"Kenapa..kenapa paman _Smack down_ mau menolong kami? pa-padahal kau tidak mengenal kami." Naruto menunduk, merasa bersalah karena telah menendang kaleng minuman sembarangan.

Bee membentuk jemarinya dengan huruf O, "_Oke Oke_! Kalian tak perlu pertanyakan. Kebaikan dan ketulusan tak perlu diukur dengan kepantasan. Yo _childish_ sialan! Kalian tergelatak seperti mayat! Aku harus segera memberi makan sebelum kalian sekarat hei duo keparat! Tak ada ubi akarpun jadi! Yo!"

Naruto makin berkunang-kunang mendengar penjelasan bernada serta kata-kata rumit dari Bee. Ia melirik Sasuke yang mulai menggenggam sendok. Naruto juga mulai dengan suapan pertama. Hangatnya kuah miso membuat asam lambung yang mengikis dinding lambung sedikit berkurang, ia mulai mempercepat makan, lalu makin cepat, makin cepat dan sangat cepat, tambah cepat, melaju cepat cepat cepat!. Sasuke tak jauh berbeda, sikap tata krama sebagai putra berdarah biru ia tanggalkan atas nama lapar, ia makan dengan brutal, catat itu, brutal. Mereka berdua makan dengan adu ganas dan kecepatan diatas logika.

Mereka meneguk segelas teh hijau hangat, lalu bersendawa bersamaan. Naruto mengelus perutnya, tak ada lagi wajah muram durjana, tergantikan raut senang, kenyang dan mengantuk. Begitu pula Sasuke, letih yang tersirat pada wajahnya sirna sudah, garis wajah keras, angkuh, dan sombong kembali mengambil alih setiap mimik wajahnya. Benar-benar darah biru. Benar benar Sasuke.

Bee _sweatdrop_ sesaat, lalu menegapkan punggung dan memgacungkan jempol, Bee kembali meluncurkan bait demi bait dengan kecepatan fantastis, membuat kedua bocah itu melongo ."Itu bagus anak-anak sialan! Yo _cek this_! _B*tch*s_ ini _skill_ hah! Kalian makan secepat 16 Bar dengan rima meludah _supersonic speed_ terarah! Maka sekarang tidurlah sebelum harapan terbelah! Masih ada asa untuk dikejar esok maka jangan takut terperosok, saling genggam tangan rangkai impian, gagal mencibir tekad tak getir, pejamkan mata biarkan malam memelukmu!"

Bee selesai dengan rima rap kecepatan dewa, dan kedua bocah itu sudah mendengkur. Bee tersenyum hangat, membetulkan letak selimut Naruto yang berantakan, juga membersihkan nampan bekas makan mereka berdua. Bee duduk dikursi dekat pintu, menutup mata dan tidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan paginya.**

"Hoaams..." Naruto terbangun sambil mengucek mata. Ia sebenarnya masih ingin bermalas-malasan, tapi Sasuke menyodorkan kertas tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun, _teme_?" Naruto ogah-ogahan membaca kertas tersebut.

_"Kalau sudah bangun segera temui aku diluar klinik, kalian harus mendapat hukuman karena kaleng yang mendarat dikepalaku. Titik. Enggak pake koma, Yow!"_

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "_Teme_! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Kita?" Sasuke menaikkan alis, "_Loe_ aja kali!"

"Kau tidak setia kawan, _teme_!" Naruto melonjak histeris.

"Itu salahmu, _dobe_!" Sasuke turun dari ranjang, "Mulai sekarang anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal." Dengan angkuh Sasuke bersedekap.

Naruto juga turun dari ranjang, "Teganya kau..." Airmata buaya membanjir diwajah Naruto.

Sasuke diam tak berkomentar, ia berbalik menuju pintu keluar, "Cepatlah, kita harus menemui orang aneh itu dan segera pergi dari sini! Aku takkan meninggalkan temanku sendirian!"

Naruto terenyuh, "Sa...su..ke.."

**.**

**.**

"Yo! Sobat sialan! Kalian sudah sadar dalam keadaan bugar!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mendongak pada Bee yang menunggu di teras klinik.

"Kalian harus bertanggung jawab, siap? Yo _brotha_!?"

"Maafkan aku, paman _smack down_, akulah yang menendang kaleng itu." Naruto membungkuk.

"Panggil aku Bee, dan perkenalkan nama kalian bocah!" Nada riang menguar disetiap kata Bee.

"Namaku Naruto... dan ini Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Tukijo! Sukirman! Mari kita mulai hukumannya. Ini adalah tantangan seorang pria! Bukalah buka! Buka!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, "Buka apa?"

Bee menunjuk kaos Sasuke dan Naruto.

Deg.

"A-apa m-aksud-mu?" Naruto menggigil. Bayangan monster pedofil Orochimaru berkelebat memenuhi kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan dengan muka merah padam. Mereka hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Naruto berjalan menunduk, sementara Sasuke berjalan angkuh seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, sok sekali. Beberepa orang yang berselisih jalan hendak tertawa, melihat siapa yang mengiringi kedua bocah itu, orang-orang terpaksa membungkam mulut mereka, tak sekali dua kali orang-orang tersebut _ojigi_ ke arah Bee, menambah kecurigaan Sasuke tentang siapa Bee sebenarnya.

"Kau seperti tidak punya urat malu, _teme_!" Naruto melirik ke arah sahabatnya.

"Urat maluku sudah putus, sejak lari dari Danzo aku selalu pakai sempak gambar _power_ _ranger_ ini..." Sasuke menjawab tanpa beban.

"Hey _kids_! Belok! Belok!" Bee menginstruksikan mereka berbelok dengan nada kernet bis kota.

"Santai saja, _dobe_, toh kita belum sunat." Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, meringankan beban mental sahabatnya.

"Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, _teme_!" Naruto menghembuskan nafas panjang, sahabatnya mulai gila.

"Stooop! Kiri! Kiri!" Lagi lagi Bee menyuruh berhenti dengan nada seorang kernet kejar setoran. "Hukuman selesai! Sekarang lihatlah yo _my brotha_, lihatlah kedepan yow!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mendongak.

Pemandian Hachibi.

"Sekarang ayo kita bersenang-senang. Yow!"

Kedua bocah itu tiba-tiba sumringah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lebih baik istirahat dirumah saja, Sakura, Ino akan menemanimu." Minato bersiap pergi. "Aku dan Fugaku-_san_ akan melanjutkan pencarian."

"Aku ingin ikut, Minato-_nii_..." Sakura memelas setengah ngotot.

"Kau butuh istirahat Sakura, tenang saja, kami akan terus menghubungimu, Fugaku-_san_ sudah menunggu diluar, aku harus bergegas."

"Tapi-"

Pluk.

Minato meletakan tangannya diatas kepala Sakura, memberikan senyum hangat yang membuat pipi Sakura memerah, "Ketika Naruto pulang, kau harus dalam keadaan sehat. Anak itu sensitif sekali kalau sudah menyangkut tentangmu, jadi beristirahatlah dirumah, aku janji akan bawa kabar baik ketika kembali nanti."

Minato berbalik, bergegas menuju Fugaku yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu dimobilnya. Sakura menatap punggung tegap yang sudah berlalu itu.

"Ehm!"

"Kau mengagetkanku, Ino-_pig_!" Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran Ino yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau kaget? Yang benar saja, padahal aku ada disampingmu daritadi.. jadi begini ya kalau dimabuk asmara, daritadi kau tidak ingat kalau aku ada disampingmu?" Cibir Ino.

Wajah Sakura makin merah padam. "A-aku tidak mabuk as-asmara." Sakura mengelak.

"Uhya? Lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

Sakura berbalik menuju ke kamar dengan langkah kaki cepat. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Cie Cie... sepertinya Naruto akan mendapatkan kakak ipar nih!" Ino terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang salah tingkah.

Dalam hati Ino bersyukur, perlahan keceriaan Sakura sudah kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketiga makhluk itu tidak ada yang membuka suara, menikmati kehangatan air panas dalam onsen. Bagi Naruto dan Sasuke, air adalah berkah, karena mereka jarang mandi.

"Jadi, kalian diculik yo lalu dijadikan anak jalanan yo?" Bee memastikan cerita Naruto.

"Ya... begitulah, dan sekarang apa paman Bee bisa membantu kami kembali ke Kirigakure?" Naruto memelas.

"Uh? Memang siapa kau, sialan?" Nada berantakan menghiasi kalimat angkuh Bee.

"Ck! Pelit!"

"Jaga mulutmu yo pantat ayam!" Bee menunjuk batang hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto, "Oi _dobe_, ada yang aneh..." Bisiknya.

"Apa?"

"Sejak kita keluar dari klinik, entah kenapa ada banyak orang berjas seperti pebisnis mengikuti kita."

Naruto menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, "Mana? Tidak ada?"

"_Baka_! Tentu saja mereka ada diluar!"

Sasuke menyipitkan mata pada Bee. "Paman, siapa kau sebenarnya? Dan apa maksudmu menolong kami kemarin?"

Bee menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, "Aku?"

Bee kembali melakukan gerakan menggesek piring, "_Come on brotha_! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Yow?" Telunjuk Bee mengarah pada Naruto dan Sasuke, "Bagaimana jika oh jika kumembalikan tanya, siapakah dirimu sebenarnya yow? Jika kau mampu menjawab maka aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang _brotha_! Tanpa biaya! _Bakayaro_! _Konoyaro_!"

Kedua bocah itu kebingungan, Naruto meniru gerakan dan nada Bee, "Yo berota, namaku Naruto yo! Dan ini Sasuke-_teme_ yow!" Naruto sedikit kesusahan menirukan bahasa inggris gaul gaya Bee.

Bee menggaruk kepala, "Kau bicara apa?" Dan dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

Naruto cengo.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Bocah sialan, itu tak menjawab tanyaku, ku tidak tanya siapa namamu, tapi aku tanya yow, siapa kamu?"

Naruto makin kebingungan. _"Siapa aku?"_

Mereka bertiga hening. Naruto menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada air. Tatapan mata biru pada bayangan itu sendu.

_"Beginikah tatapan mataku jika berpisah dengan Sakura-chan?"_

Gelombang air memecah bayang, namun kembali bersatu membentuk gambar klise.

Seorang bocah berseragam _playground_ sendiri di ayunan, bergerak pelan dengan decit engsel kekurangan pelumas, matanya nanar menatap kepergian semua teman teman yang sudah dijemput oleh orangtuanya.

Dari arah belakang, seorang wanita muda dengan senyum terkembang mendekat, menghentikan gerak ayunan lalu berjongkok dihadapan bocah itu. Dua rambut yang sama berwarna kuning. Dua bola mata senada.

_"Aku mamamu, mama kandungmu!"_

_"Tidak! Kau bohong! Mamaku adalah Sakura-chan!"_

Riak air kembali menghampus gambar tak kasat mata itu, Naruto terkejut karena bayang pada air menampilkan Sakura dan dirinya dipemakaman. Naruto makin pilu, hingga kini ia hanya tahu ayahnya lewat foto.

Dengan sengaja Naruto mengayunkan tangannya, dan gambar kembali berubah, dirinya setahun yang lalu.

_"Jadi Naru bukan adik kandung Sakura-chan?"_

Dirinya sebulan yang lalu.

_"Siapa aku? Siapa kau? Siapa aku sebenarnya?"_

Dirinya dua hari lalu.

_"Bukan apa kebahagiaanku, niichan, tapi siapa."_

Naruto mendongak. Kilatan tekad dan semangat menggusur sendu pada safir yang letih temaram. "Hey paman Bee..."

Bee mengacungkan kaki kepermukaan air, dan menggerakan jempol kakinya, "Yo _whats_ _up_ _mamen_?"

"Dulu, aku tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, lebih tepatnya aku tak peduli, waktu membantuku dewasa, kini, aku sedang mencari tahu apa arti keluarga dan siapa diriku sebenarnya. Perjalanan bersama manusia sempak bernama Sasuke _teme_ membuatku belajar satu hal..."

"Manusia sempak?" Sasuke menyeringai sadis. Ia tak suka panggilan itu. Sungguh.

"Bahwa selama ini kami tidak memaafkan diri kami sendiri."

Kepulan asap dari hangatnya air bak pemandian membuat suasana tambah dramatis. Sasuke memilih hening, sementara Bee menuggu kelanjutan silabel Naruto.

"Karena itu kami lari dari rumah. Menyangka bahwa diluar rumahlah kami akan menemukan jawaban 'siapa aku?' Tapi kami salah. Pengalaman mengajarkanku untuk menoleh kemasa lalu, lalu berpijak ke masa depan. Aku memaafkan diriku sendiri, dan akhirnya aku bisa menerima kenyataan, bahwa aku adalah anak haram. Aku adalah korban dari dua tersangka perselingkuhan. Aku selama ini tidak memaafkan diriku dan menolak semua fakta itu."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi gores masa lalu tak bisa dirubah, paman Bee, karena itu, daripada aku terpuruk tersungkur karena masa lalu. Aku lebih memilih menapak masa depan bersama orang-orang yang menerima kehadiranku."

"Aku, memang malu pada nama Haruno, marga ayahku, tapi sedu sedan sudah usai!"

Sasuke serius menyimak.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Pelita keluargaku. Aku akan membahagiakan Sakura-_chan_, karena ia telah merawatku selama ini, menyelamatkanku dari jurang kelam bernama kesepian, maka tugasku sekarang adalah membuatnya bahagia entah bagaimana caranya, aku meletakan kebahagiaan Sakura-_chan_ diatas kebahagiaanku. Karena itu aku harus selalu ingat tujuanku itu, agar aku tidak kehilangan diriku, agar aku tetap menjadi aku."

Naruto menatap tajam Bee. "Aku adalah aku. Bukan kau, bukan mereka, bukan kalian."

"Filsuf sekali, pemahaman yang dalam mengenai jati diri, anak manusia terombang ambing dihantam karang, tapi tetap bisa menemukan arti ketegaran, cikiu, cek cek, cikiiiu...yow!" Bee mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Naruto. "Hanya orang yang memaafkan dirinya sendiri yow yang bisa mengenal siapa dirinya sendiri!"

Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat, ia pun mengepalkan tangannya. Jika dilihat dari bawah permukaan air, keduanya nampak gagah dengan dramatisasi suasana. Bee masih menunggu Naruto untuk saling menyatukan kepalan tangan. Naruto pun mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Bee.

Plap.

Dan kepala tangan Bee beradu dengan kepalan tangan Sasuke.

Tunggu.

Sasuke?

"Tentu, akulah yang terbaik." Sasuke memberikan senyum miringnya.

"Uh?" Bee garuk-garuk kepala.

"_TEME_! KAU MERUSAK MOMEN MOMEN PENTINGNYA!" Naruto tak terima.

"Hn. Prosesi layaknya pemenang ini hanya aku yang pantas melakukannya."

"Kau bahkan tak ikut bicara sepatah katapun tadi!"

"Semua yang ingin ku ucapkan, sudah terlebih dahulu kau nyatakan.. jadi.. ditto."

"Jangan seenaknya, _TEMEEEEEE_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada laporan dari kepolisian Kumo.. dari ciri-ciri fisik dipastikan itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke," Asuma memberi jeda pada kalimatmya, "Naruto dan Sasuke aman dalam perlindungan seseorang, dan dia akan mengantar Naruto dan Sasuke besok, dia meminta kita menunggu di pelabuhan."

"Benarkah?" Raut gembira terlukis pada wajah Minato. "Tapi siapa orang itu?"

"Ohh.. dia adalah..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Benar katamu.. ada yang mengikuti kita..." Naruto berjalan santai beriringan dengan Sasuke, lengkap dengan pakaian. Bee telah berbaik hati membelikan mereka kaos dan celana baru.

"Mungkin paman Bee seorang pimpinan yakuza..." Celetuk Sasuke. Matanya menatap punggung tegap Bee yang berjalan beberapa meter didepan mereka.

"Yakuza? Hi..." Naruto bergidik. "Apa paman Bee benar-benar akan mengantarkan kita pulang besok?"

"Entahlah..." Sasuke menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Atau jangan-jangan kita akan dijual lagi, lalu jadi anak jalanan lagi..."

"Bagaimana ini...aku tidak mau jadi gembel lagi..."

"Aku heran, kenapa kita harus tidur ke penginapan... kenapa kita tidak dibawa kerumah paman Bee..."

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menatap horor pada sahabatnya, "Jangan-jangan... rumah paman Bee adalah markas mafia, dan dia tidak ingin kita mengetahuinya..."

"Haaaah..." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, "Kau terlalu banyak nonton film _action_, itu tidak mungkin.. jika paman Bee orang jahat, dia seharusnya meninggalkan kita waktu pingsan dipelabuhan. Dia juga tidak akan membawa kita ke klinik, lalu juga dibelikan pakaian... _dobe_!"

"Tapi.. bisa saja-"

"Oi sialan! _Bakayaro_! _Konoyaro_! Cepatlah sedikit.." Bee melambai kejauhan. Kedua bocah itu berlari menuju posisi Bee berdiri.

"Inilah penginapannya! Taraaa!" Bee membentangkan kedua tangannya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas berat, mendesah. Melihat kekonyolan Bee, membuat Naruto yakin tak satupun geng Yakuza mau dipimpin oleh rapper bertubuh pemain _smack down_ itu.

Mereka bertiga masuk penginapan, beristirahat untuk bersiap pulang esok hari.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pooong Pooong**

**Poooooong.**

Kapal tujuan Konoha menarik jangkar dan melepas tambat, perlahan menyisir pesisir lalu menambah laju pada lautan. Didalamnya, ruang ekonomi, seorang rapper dengan tubuh kekar bak pegulat asyik menulis sesuatu pada buku agendanya. Disampingnya dua bocah duduk dengan tegang, seperti menanti sesuatu.

"Satu jam lagi, _teme_..." Naruto bicara kikuk.

"Hn." Sasuke, si lawan bicara hanya berdehem.

"Satu jam lagi kita akan pulang, _teme_..."

"Hn."

"Aku akan bertemu Sakura-_chan_.."

"Hn."

"Dan kau akan bertemu Mama Papamu lagi..."

"Hn."

Naruto mencebik bibir, "Lo nggak ada asyiknya diajak ngobrol coy..."

"Hn."

"Lalu kau akan dibanding-bandingkan lagi dengan Shisui.. Duhai temanku..."

Mata Sasuke melebar dalam amarah. "Keparat! Shisui keparat! Fugaku sialan!"

Naruto menghembuskan nafas bosan, "Haah.. kalau sudah menyangkut itu, kamu baru merespon, _teme_..., Oi paman Bee.. apa yang sedang kau tulis?" Naruto mengalihkan lawan bicara, berharap ada pembicaraan mengisi waktu.

"Yo bocah sialan! Kau takkan mengerti yow, aku sedang menulis lirik, sialan!"

"Ya ya ya... kau boleh terus bicara dengan nada rap-mu, tapi bisakah kau tidak memanggilku sialan. Perasaan kau tak pernah memanggil nama kami dengan benar..."

"Yo parijan...diam saja cilik, otakku jadi sulit berpikir intrik dalam lirik..."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, bosan. Sasuke sendiri masih mencurigai Bee, sejak kenal dengan Bee, selalu ada orang berstelan rapi mengikuti Bee, meski menjaga jarak agar tak dicurigai. Namun jiwa analisis dan kritis dari pebisnis handal seperti Fugaku takkan jauh-jauh menurunkan sifat genetisnya, buah takkan jauh jatuhnya dari pohon. Pepatah orang lama. Like father like son. Pepatah orang baru. Buah jatuh takkan jauh dari tangan maling. Pepatah orang sinting.

"Kenapa kita tidak ambil kelas VIP saja?" Sasuke melirik ke arah Bee.

"Benar... disini seperti naik bus umum.. bangku berjejer rapat dan orang berlalu lalang..." Naruto menambahi.

"Howeyo Tukimin Howeyo Sariman, kalian hanyalah awam amatir, tidak tahu betapa cepatnya sambaran petir, dalam keramaian aku bisa mencipatakan lirik dengan komposisi mutakhir! Yow!"

"Huh. Kere."

Twich!

Satu kata dari Sasuke membuat pelipis Bee berkedut, tapi Bee manusia tanpa emosi kemarahan, ia kembali menulis lirik dalam buku agendanya. Naruto menguap lebar, dan menjadikan bahu Sasuke sandaran kepala.

**.**

**.**

Mobil berwarna putih dengan plang berlampu di atap bertuliskan _taxi_ melaju di keramaian kota. Gerimis wewarnai bumi, mengganti kabut dengan aroma sesap yang begitu khas. Didalam mobil, Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum, sesaat lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto.

Mobil itu kehilangan kendali, sang sopir berusaha menjaga agar mobil tidak menabrak sisi jalan. Mobil itu melaju cepat dan zig-zag pada jalanan. Sopir melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan ngerem, alhasil, roda memang berhenti berputar, tapi mobil tetap melaju kencang karena licinnya jalan membuat roda selip.

Mobil itu menerjang pembatas jalan, Sakura berteriak histeris dibagian belakang, sopir tersebut kelabakan menghindari datangnya mobil dari arah berlawanan, sopirpun banring setir ke kanan saat mengelak dari sebuah bis.

"Aaaaaaa..."

Braaak!

Mobil taxi itu terbalik karena oleng pada kecepatan tinggi, mobil itu terseret dan menabrak pertokoan pada sisi jalan. Dari bangku belakang, terlihat seorang wanita muda mengerang kesakitan dengan kepala bercucuran darah, ia masih dalam kondisi terbalik, karena sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Sakura melenguh panjang, meregang ajal lalu menutup mata dalam rindu.

Namun sebelu manik hijau tertutup selamanya, ia sempat berguman, "Narurin..."

**.**

**.**

"Huwaaa..."

Naruto tersentak kaget, "Hosh... hosh..."

Sasuke melirik kesamping, heran dengan temannya yang ngos-ngosan. "Kau kenapa?"

Naruto berusaha mengatur nafasnya, celingak celinguk ke kiri dan ke kekanan, "Eh? Masih dikapal?" Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega, "Cuma mimpi."

"Oi _dobe_, ayo kita ke geladak, pasti asyik karena angin berhembus kuat."

"Uhum!" Naruto mengangguk dan berlari, layaknya anak-anak seumurnya yang tak pernah bisa tenang kalau berjalan.

Mereka berdua berlari menerjang Bee yang duduk paling pinggir. Bee kelabakan para anak buahnya yang masih ingusan merangkak dikursi dan melewatinya, menjatuhkan pensil dan buku agendanya.

"Oi _bakayaro_! _Konoyaro_! Paimin! Sukirman! Apa yang kalian lakukan yow?"

Naruto dan Sasuke tak menggubris, terus berlari ke ujung ruang dan menaiki tangga.

"Woooow... asyiiiik."

Naruto tersenyum senang bersama Sasuke, ia pun pergi ke ujung kapal besar itu. Angin mengobrak abrik tatanan rambut kedua bocah yang sudah menemukan makna kehadiran mereka ditengah-tengah keluarga.

**(Putar lagu Celine Dion itu sekarang.. iya sekarang! Kapan lagi!)**

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, bahwa perjalanan ini begitu panjang, tapi akhirnya aku sadar bahwa keluarga adalah tempat kita pulang," Naruto berujar, berdiri di depan dengan Sasuke, di moncong kapal pesiar angkutan penumpang.

Moncong kapal yang dimaksud adalah, sebuah papan sekuran papan skateboard, namun terbuat dari besi dengan panjang beberapa langkah orang dewasa. Tempat itu didesain untuk petugas Anak Buah Kapal (ABK) untuk meneropong disaat darurat ketika teropong otomatis tidak berfungsi atau tidak bisa melihat mercusuar dengan jelas. Maka biasanya salah satu ABK akan berdiri dimoncong kapal dengan sebuah teropong manual untuk melihat mercusuar atau posisi pelabuhan. Dan di tempat itulah kini Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri.

"Hanya keluarga, tempat kita kembali, sejauh apapun langkah membawa kita, sejauh apapun angin menerbangkan tubuh ini, keluarga tetap membuka peluk kepada kita dalam apapun keadaan kita pulang, karena itu aku akan menjaga Sakura-_chan_, Mama Naruko juga Papa Itachi serta adik kecilku." Naruto menatap kaki langit, horison bertapak awan pada batas lautan. Sasuke juga menatap ke direksi yang sama tanpa kata.

Angin begitu keras menerpa, berbarengan dengan bunyi mesin dan gemuruh cerobong. "Dan juga, terima kasih.. _teme_... aku akan menjaga ikatan denganmu selamanya dengan cara apapun, meskipun kita tidak sedarah, kau adalah sahabat sekaligus keluarga terbaikku!" Naruto memberikan senyum tulus pada sang sahabat.

"HAH? KAU BICARA APA _DOBE_? AKU TAK BISA MENDENGAR JELAS KARENA ANGIN DAN BUNYI MESIN!"

"Lupakan..."

"HAH? APA?"

Naruto menepis tangannya pada udara. Ia menyesapi aroma laut dan tarian angin serta damainya alam pada batas horison. Naruto merentangkan tangan, mendongak dan menutup mata.

**(Cepatkan lagu pada REFF, dan keraskan volume musik Anda.)**

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Sasuke memeluk pinggang Naruto.

"Oi _teme_, apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto sedikit risih bercampur jengah.

"Biarlah seperti ini, suasananya begitu romantis Naruto, seperti film Titanic!"

"Uh? Hmm... ya..."

Cuaca yang cerah tiba-tiba berubah mendung dan dengan cepat hujan lebat turun. Anginpun makin menggila.

Sasuke meletakan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto, dengan tangan melingkar pada pinggang. Menutup kedua mata berwarna kelam miliknya, Sasuke menikmati saat-saat yang seharusnya hanya dilakukan bersama lawan jenis. Naruto masih mendongak, menahan perih tetesan hujan yang turun cepat bak peluru. Matanya terpejam, tanganya terbentang menikmati kebebasan. Sasuke meletakan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto dengan dagunya sebagai penahan pada pundak Naruto.

Air hujan membuat rambut Sasuke turun lemas, dan wajah yang biasanya angkuh itu terlihat temaram. Angin berhembus kencang dan mulai menusuk tulang. Kedua anak manusia itu masih pada posisi romantis, tak ubah sedikitpun. Mereka berdua telah melalui cerita panjang dalam proses mencari jati diri tentang apa dan siapa mereka. Dan mereka ingin saat ini, meski sebentar saja, menikmati harumnya aroma persaudaraan yang telah mereka jalin selama ini.

Mereka membiarkan angin menelanjangi mereka, mempersilahkan hujan membasuh rasa bersalah karena telah pergi dari rumah tanpa pamit, menitipkan salam pada setiap petir yang mulai menyambar di atap bumi kepada mereka, orang-orang terkasih dirumah, agar tak cemas menanti.

**Braak!**

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama terkejut ketika kapal bergoncang.

**(Stop lagunya.)**

Mereka melepaskan acara peluk-pelukan ala Titanic dan beradu pandang dalam heran. "Ada apa ini, _teme_?"

"Entahlah, sepertinya kapal menabrak karang yang tak terlihat dari permukaan." Jawab Sasuke menganalisa.

Naruto berhadapan dengan Sasuke, dan bisa melihat jelas pantat kapal bergerak ke sisi kiri, pertanda kapal berbelok. Begitu pula Sasuke, ia melihat dibalik punggung Naruto bahwa kapal bergerak ke kanan karena perlahan bergeser.

**BRAAAAAK!**

Kapal tiba-tiba menghantam karam lagi, kali ini pada bagian pantat kapal. Naruto terkejut dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Wu..wua..." Naruto mundur karena sentakan tadi, dan kakinya tak lagi menginjak moncong kapal. "WUAAAA-"

Plup.

Naruto berhenti berteriak, ia mendongak kaget, Sasuke menahan tangan sambil berbaring dengan sebelah tangan. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku, _dobe_! Aku akan menarikmu."

Naruto melihat ke arah bawah, deburan ombak yang menghantam badan kapal membuatnya bergidik ngeri. "Hi..."

"Jangan melihat kebawah, _dobe_! Lihat aku, tatap mataku!"

Naruto kembali mendongak, menatap bola mata hitam yang sedang tajam pada garis wajah keras keturunan berdarah biru itu. Rambut Sasuke yang basah menitikan air pada ujung rambut, menetes tepat diwajah Naruto. "Selamatkan aku, _teme_!"

"Bertahanlah!" Sasuke sekuat tenaga menarik tangan Naruto, sebelah tangan lainnya digunakan sebagai tumpuan tenaga pada sisi lantai. Sasuke kesulitan menarik tubuh yang sama bobotnya dengan berat badannya sendiri. Raut wajahnya tegang meski kesan sombong tak mau hilang karena itu adalah pola wajah yang sudah dibawa sejak lahir.

Kapal mulai miring kebelakang, Sasuke merasakan tubunya licin. Perlahan tapi pasti, air mulai masuk kedalam badan kapal. Jumlah air yang masuk begitu deras hingga memecahkan kaca, memenuhi setiap ruang.

Beratnya kapal karena sudah kemasukan air, serta lambung yang retak, membuat kapal makin miring dengan cepat, dan kini kemiringan mencapai 45 derajat. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya tergelincir, dan kini Naruto berubah penahan berat badannya.

Posisi Naruto juga tidak menguntungkan, dan ia masih bisa jatuh kebawah. Satu-satunya penahan tubuhnya adalah genggaman tangannya pada Sasuke.

**Ctaarrr!**

**Ctarrrr!**

Petir saling bergantian menyambar, gemanya terpantul keseluruh pelosok alam, kilat kembali bersilauan berkejaran dengan gaung petir yang lebih lambat dari cahaya.

**Ctarrrr!**

"NARUTO! JANGAN LEPASKAN PEGANGANMU PADA TANGANKU! NANTI AKU TERJATUH!" Sasuke berteriak, karena ia mulai tak bisa melihat Naruto.

"AKU JUGA SASUKE, JANGAN LEPASKAN PEGANGANMU PADAKU, NANTI AKU MATI DIMAKAN IKAN PAUS!"

"Cih! Sempat-sempatnya kebodohan bocah kuning itu merasuk disaat-saat seperti ini!"

Tubuh mereka berdua basah oleh keringat bercampur air hujan dan pegangan mereka makin licin. Kapal makin miring dengan cepat pada posisi 70 derajat, kondisi menguntungkan bagi Naruto. Tapi tidak bagi Sasuke. Sasuke tak tahu harus berpegangan pada apa, dan pegangan mereka pun terlepas.

Naruto mendapat keuntungan dari miringnya kapal, posisnya yang tadi menggantung, kini menapak pada badan kapal, ia dengan cepat naik ke atas moncong kapal, yang kini mendatar karena kapal mulai tegak lurus. Sasuke tergelincir ke bawah, dengan perutnya yang bersentuhan pada lantai kapal yang kini berdiri.

"Sial! HUWAA..."

plup.

Dan gantian, kini Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke yang siap meluncur kapanpun. Jauhya jarak Sasuke pada moncong kapal memaksa Naruto menurunkan badannya saat melihat Sasuke terjun kebawah. Dan kini, Naruto juga bergantung pada ujung moncong kapal yang berupa besi seukuran papan _skateboard_.

Tangan kiri Naruto memegang ujung dari moncong kapal, sementara tangan kananya terjutai kebawah, memegang erat satu tangan Sasuke.

"Naruto..." Sasuke tertegun dengan aksi penyelamatan Naruto barusan, jika tidak ia sudah terjatuh kebawah, mati menghantam karang atau kehabisan nafas karena tenggelam.

**Ctaaar!**

Petir kembali menggelegar, merobek langit dan menghardik bumi. Mengukuhkan diri sebagai penguasa semesta.

Kini kapal mencapai kemiringan 90 derajat, dan berarti kapal tak lagi miring, tapi tegak lurus berdiri ditengah-tengah lautan. Di ujung atas kapal, dua anak manusia bertarung dengan malaikat maut. Naruto merasa tangan kirinya kesemutan, sementra tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan Sasuke terasa nyeri, pegal yang berlebihan karena terlalu lama menahan bobot Sasuke. Kapal makin lama makin tenggelam dalam posisi tegak lurus.

Sasuke melihat ke arah bawah, begitu pula Naruto. Mata mereka menangkap jelas bagaimana banyaknya mayat yang bergelimpangan dipermukaan air laut dan terombang ambing terbawa arus. Seketika melintas mayat pria besar kekar berkulit gelap dengan pakaian aneh dan memakai bandana. Sasuke meneguk ludah, Naruto meneteskan airmata.

"Paman Bee..." ujarnya dalam lirih. Naruto sesegukan, hatinya terasa diremas tangan tak kasat mata, "Paman Bee..." Airmata makin membanjir tatkala ia melihat jasad orang yang telah menyelamatkan mereka di Kumogakure serta mau berbaik hati mengantarkan ke Kirigakure dihempas badai dan dicampakan kesana kemari oleh ganasnya gelombang. Bee, dibalik semua perkataan carut-marutnya serta rendahnya sopan santun dan etikanya, dia adalah sosok yang baik, Naruto mengucapkan doa sekaligus terima kasih dalam lara dan kepiluan yang mendera hatinya.

Sasuke mendongak, ia melihat Naruto yang kesusahan menahan berat badanya serta berjuang dengan licin karena air hujan, entah licin pada pegangan Naruto ke moncong kapal, entah juga pada tangan mereka yang saling terpaut. Sasuke terus menatap ekspresi Naruto, ketika Sasuke dengan jelas melihat kilat dan petir saling beradu dalam kedigdayaan di atap bumi ia mengambil keputusan.

"_Dobe_..."

Naruto menatap ke bawah, mukaya mengerut menahan semua pegal pada dua tangannya, "Apa?"

"Kau harus memegang moncong itu dengan kedua tanganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Mereka beradu pandang, tapi jelas Sasuke berusaha menguasai keadaan melalui tatapan mata superiornya, "Lepaskan peganganmu padaku."

"Jangan bodoh! Kau anak manja keparat yang tidak pernah disaring kalau bicara! Mulutmu nggak pake ayakan!"

"Kalau begini terus kita berdua bisa jatuh." Sasuke terus memberi tatapan intimidasi pada Naruto.

Si kuning tak gentar, "Jika harus mati, lebih baik jika mati bersama!"

Sasuke menggeleng sambil tersenyum renyah, wajahnya kuyu kedinginan, dan Sasuke tersenyum adalah hal langka, setidaknya senyum yang bukan cibiran atau hinaan hanya akan disunggingkan pada moment-moment yang pas, seperti saat perpisahan hidup dan mati seperti ini. "Lepaskan aku, dengan begitu kau bisa bertahan hidup, kapal ini tadinya cepat tenggelam, tapi akhirnya kembali perlahan, itu tanda bahwa kapal ini tidak sepenuhnya tenggelam, karena air tidak masuk semua kedalam badan kapal."

"PERSETAN! PERSETAN KAU! AKU AKAN BERTAHAN MENYELAMATKANMU MESKI HARUS DENGAN NYAWA SEKALIPUN!"

Sasuke memberikan senyum terbaiknya, melepaskan jemarinya yang saling bertaut, licin karena hujan bercampur keringat, membuat pegangan Naruto mengendur, si kuning berisik mulai panik.

"Tetaplah hidup, sahabatku, saudaraku." Sasuke melemaskan seluruh jemarinya. Naruto mengerang hanya dengan menggenggam dua jari Sasuke, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah. Hanya dua jari!

Dan kedua jari itu terlepas dari genggaman Naruto karena licin, makin erat Naruto menggengam, makin licin kulit mereka bertemu.

"LALU UNTUK APA AKU HIDUP DENGAN PENYESALAN SEUMUR HIDUP KARENA MEMBIARKAN KAU MATI!"

Sasuke terjun kebawah, terlentang seperti tidur, namun ranjangnya kali ini adalah lautan yang sedang mengganas. Ia merentangkan kedua tangan dan kaki. Air hujan seakan berbelok menghindari tubuh Sasuke, seolah-olah mempersilahkan memberi kata terakhir lalu mati dengan tenang. Air mata Naruto makin deras menggila menandingi hujan. Semesta alam tidak lagi bisa membedakan, mana rintik tajam hujan serta yang mana lebatnya airmata seorang anak manusia melepaskan sahabat sekaligus saudara selamanya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan diudara, ke arah Naruto. Masih dengan bergantung satu tangan, Naruto membalas kepalan tangan Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya, tangan yang tadi hidup dan mati menahan kepergian Sasuke.

Senyum masih terkembang diwajah yang tak gentar dijemput ajal, Sasuke meneriakan kata terakhir menjelang masuk gerbang akhirat, "TERIMA KASIH SAUDARAKU! SAMPAI KAPANPUN KITA AKAN JADI KELUARGA! AKU AKAN TERUS HIDUP DI HATIMU! MAKA BERBAHAGIALAH DEMI AKU DAN PAMAN RAPPER BEE, BERBAHAGIALAH DEMI ORANG YANG HIDUP DALAM KENANGANMU! _WE ARE FAMILY_! _WE ARE FAMILY_! _ALWAYS_!"

Naruto membelalakan mata, "YA! AKU AKAN MENJAGA KALIAN DALAM HATIKU! _WE_ _ARE FAMILY_! _WE ARE FAMILY ALWAYS_!"

Sasuke makin dekat dengan ombak yang siap memeluk, bocah itu membuka kepalan tangannya, lalu mengacungkan jari tengah. Senyum cibiran yang menjadi ciri khasnya selama ini juga tergores pada raut wajah yang tadi tenang kini berubah angkuh. Naruto makin menjadi dalam pilu, itulah raut wajah sahabat yang selama ini ia kenal. Cibiran dan hinaan Sasuke adalah hela nafasnya selama ini.

**BUUURRRR!**

Tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat hilang dalam jilatan gelombang amarah samudra.

"SASUUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

"SASUUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke membelalakan mata ketika dua jari Naruto menancap pada lubang hidungnya. Ia harus bergerak menggeliat dari tubuh Naruto. "Oi _dobe_! Bangunlah sialan!"

"Tidak Sasuke, jangan pergi. Jangan pergi SASUUKKEEEEEE..." Naruto masih menjerit dalam tidur. Sementara Sasuke baru saja berhasil menjauhkan tangan laknat Naruto dari hidungnya. Dengan cepat, Sasuke menjambak rambut Naruto, dimana kepala pirang itu masih menjadikan bahu Sasuke sebagai bantal. Dengan sekali sentakan, ia mendorong Naruto.

Bocah itu oleng setengah sadar, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tak terasa wajahnya basah oleh airmata bercampur ingus berlapis iler ditambah keringat. Wajah sangar Sasuke yang merah padam karena kesal adalah gambar nyata pertama yang tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya.

"Hah? Masih dikapal?" Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kekiri secara cepat bergantian, memastikan bahwa ia memang masih berada dalam kapal. Seketika ia melompat memeluk Sasuke.

"Yihaaaa! Kita selamat!"

Sasuke oleng kebelakang karena tiba-tiba ditubruk Naruto, punggungnya tertahan oleh badan kekar Bee. Ia dengan kemarahan di puncak ubun-ubun kepala, mendorong tubuh Naruto menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Lihat ini!" Sasuke menunjuk pada bahu dimana Naruto menyenderkan tadi kepalanya.

Naruto melihat bahu Sasuke, kaos biru yang dikenakannya pada bagian ketiaknya basah hingga setengah perut. Kaos itu juga sedikit bau amis. Seperti ludah kering. "Ketikamu basah, teme? Tapi kenapa sebanyak itu..." Naruto memasang pose kasihan.

"INI INGUS DAN AIR LIURMU, GUOBLOK! KAU TIDUR SEPERTI ORANG KESURUPAN! MENJERIT MEMANGGIL NAMAKU DAN MENANGIS! AIR LIUR DAN INGUSMU BALAPAN KELUAR, _DOBE_!"

"He?" Naruto kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kalau kau mimpi basah-" Sasuke mendongak, wajahnya horor dengan raut mengerikan, "-maka carilah pria lain." Dingin dan berat setiap kata dari Sasuke, dan ada sedikit kesan jengah dan depresi.

Naruto mencengkram kedua pundak Sasuke, "Aku mimpi buruk Sasuke!" Wajahnya benar-benar ketakutan, "Aku mimpi dalam mimpi! Aku mimpi dua kali berturut-turut! Aku bermimpi kalau aku sedang mimpi!"

Sasuke dengan kasar menepis kedua tangan Naruto dari pundaknya, "Cih! Siapa yang peduli dengan mimpimu!" Sasuke berdiri, menuju toilet untuk membersihkan noda jahanam dari Naruto yang mulai mengering pada kaosnya.

"Kau beda sekali dengan yang ada di mimpiku, _teme_!" Lirih Naruto setengah jengkel.

"Yo! _Bakayaro_! _Konoyaro_! Ada apa oh ada apa denganmu?!" Bee menyadarkan Naruto yang sedang menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"Paman Bee!" Naruto menghambur ke pelukan Bee.

"Oi oi..." Bee heran kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Kau tertidur selama seluruh waktu perjalan, ada apa dengamu sialan? Lepaskan yeah pelukan karena kita akan segera tiba di pelabuhan. Yeah!"

Naruto mendongak. "Hah? Benarkah?" Lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri, bergegas berlari ke lantai atas dan menuju geladak. Naruto tertegun sesaat, tempat ini sama persis seperti dalam mimpinya.

Ia perlahan berjalan menuju moncong kapal, menapakan kaki disana. Kali ini tidak ada hujan, tidak ada petir, tidak ada kapal karam. Naruto menggigil gemetar karena dadanya serasa hendak meledak. Berbagai perasaan membuncah dalam dirinya. Ia menatap jauh kedepan, ada kelap-kelip pada satu titik didepan sana, ya, itu adalah pelabuhan Kirigakure.

Naruto menangis sesegukan, ia mengelap kasar airmatanya dengan lengan lalu merentangkan tangan, berteriak melepas segala rindu dendam sedu sedan dalam derai airmata, "SAKURA-_CHAN_! AKU PULAAAAAAANG!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Poooong.**

**Poooooong.**

Kapal kembali mengeluarkan bunyi lengking dari cerobongnya, jangkarpun kembali diturunkan. Badan kapal perlahan merapat ke sisi pelabuhan, beberapa petugas di darat mendorong tangga besi untuk turun penumpang pada pintu. Tepat ketika badan kapal berhenti bergerak, dua pintu pada sisi samping kapal terbuka, lalu tangga yang tadi didorong oleh petugas darat disatukan oleh petugas kapal yang sudah menanti di pintu kapal.

Penumpang berjejal turun, sementara Naruto dan Sasuke memilih tetap duduk dibangkunya, menunggu suasana agak sepi, mengingat bahwa mereka sudah tahu bagaimana padatnya berjejal turun dari tangga itu ketika nyasar ke Kumo.

Setelah orang turun tinggal satu satu, Naruto dan Sasuke melenggang turun, di ikuti Bee dibelakang mereka.

"Ini jauh lebih baik daripada kapal ke Kumo dulu, _teme_."

"Hn."

"Ah maaf, kalau aku mengingatkanmu pada peristiwa tragedi sempak _power_ _ranger_." Naruto mencibir.

"Jangan coba-coba," Sasuke menoleh sambil memberikan tatapan membunuh dan aura mencekam,"Katakan hal itu pada siapa pun jika kau masih ingin hidup."

Mereka berdua melangkah pelan ke depan, lalu berhenti terhenyak. Dihadapan mereka, keluarga mereka sudah menanti. Lalu lalang orang menghiasi drama pertemuan mereka, yang terpisah beberapa meter. Sakura berdiri diantara Ino dan Minato, Naruko juga terlihat disana bersama Itachi. Semnetara itu, tak jau dari mereka, Fugaku berdiri angkuh bersedekap dada. Disampingnya ada Mikoto dan Shisui. Beberapa petugas kepolisian juga terlihat disana.

Kedua bocah itu terhenyak tersentak, lalu dengan langkah teramat pelan melangkah maju. Sakura segera bertumpu lutut, ia membuka pelukan dengan linangan airmata, Naruto berlari menghambur.

"Sakura-_chaaaaan_." Dan pelukan kerinduan itu akhirnya bertemu dalam satu dekapan. Naruto menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Sakura, ia tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Kerinduan mencekat tenggorokannya.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, airmata bahagia terus mengalir dari kristal hijau dalam kelopak matanya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Narurin, aku mohon."

"Hiks... hiks... maafkan aku Sakura-_chan_." Naruto makin mendekap erat tubuh sang kakak.

"Kau boleh marah padaku Narurin, kau boleh membenciku, tapi..." Sakura menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Naruto, "Jangan meninggalkanku." Kedua menangis dalam haru-biru, "Karena meninggalkanku sama saja dengan kau membunuhku, Narurin."

Tak mampu berucap, Naruto tak tahu harus berkata apa selain kata maaf. "Aku menyayangimu, Sakura-_chan_..."

Pucuk hidung mereka saling bertemu. "Aku juga, adikku yang bodoh..."

Naruko dan Itachi mendekat, Naruko langsung memeluk kedua anaknya tersebut dengan tangis yang sedari tadi berderai. "Anakku..."

"Mama..." Naruto kini memeluk kedua perempuan yang amat berharga dalam hidupnya, mereka bertiga berbagi tangis dan menumpahkan semua rindu dalam dekapan. Itachi tersenyum melihat keluarganya kembali berkumpul.

Dibelakang Naruto, Sasuke masih mematung. "Cih! Seperti itu rupanya pertemuan keluarga kere."

Fugaku melangkah meninggalkan Mikoto dan Shisui. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Ada apa?"

Langkah Fugaku terhenti, ia bersedekap angkuh seperti biasa. Aura wibawa Tuan besar masih menyelimuti datarnya raut wajah Fugaku. Sang anak tak kalah pongah, Sasuke juga bersedekap, ia menaikan dagu, angkuh. Pasangan ayah-anak super sombong itu berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau tidak kangen padaku? Nggak mau meluk?" Sasuke menggunakan nada egonya.

Raut wajah Fugaku mengkerut jengkel.

"Bener nih? Nggak mau meluk? Gue kabur lagi nih?"

Fugaku bertumpu lutut, gerahamnya berderak saling menekan sementara buku jarinya gemeletuk kesal, "Sialan! Kenapa semua sifat baikku turun padamu?!"

Mikoto dan Shisui sweatdrop. Sifat bagus katanya? Angkuh, sombong, selalu tidak mau kalah dibilang sifat baik?

"Lain kali jaga bicaramu pada otangtua, anakku!"

Deg.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Perasaan aneh menyebar dari punggung lalu merambat ke seluruh tubuh. Sasuke berlari menerjang sang ayah, Fugaku merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya, Sasuke menghambur dalam peluk sang ayah yang begitu ia sayangi. Setelah sebelas tahun hidup dimuka bumi, sebuah pengakuan yang begitu lama dinanti Sasuke, sebuah pengakuan yang datang dari proses terjal nan berliku lebih dari satu dasawarsa, ketika sosok yang ia benci namun begitu ia sayangi dalam hati mengucapkan kata 'anakku' dan bagi Sasuke tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selama sebelas tahun hidupnya ketika ia mendengar pengakuan. Anakku.

Sasuke menangis kencang dalam pelukan sang ayah, Fugaku mengelus perlahan punggung dan rambut belakang Sasuke yang mencuat seperti bokong ayam montok yang lagi bertelur. Ia membiarkan putranya menangis sejadi-jadinya, dan kali ini bukan tangisan karena tamparan, jambakan, atau tendangan dari Fugaku. Ini adalah tangis yang sudah dipendam selama sebelas tahun. Mengingat jangka waktu selama itu, dada Fugaku serasa sesak, ia begitu merasa bersalah. Di eratkannya dekapan kepada putra keduanya. Airmata menetes dari ujung matanya, dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Airmata seorang ayah takkan pernah terlihat. Makhluk hidup bernama ayah selalu menyembunyikan semua gundah, sakit, dan perih dalam topeng bernama sangar, keras kepala, dan bijaksana.

Mikoto mendekat bersama Shisui, Fugaku menjauhkan badan Sasuke dalam pelukannya, kedua tangan besar Fugaku bertapak pada bahu Sasuke, "Dengar anakku, cukup sekali ini saja kau menangis. Mulai saat ini aku tidak mengizinkanmu menangis dihadapanku." Wajah Fugaku berubah garang. "Airmata adalah tanda kelemahan bagi pria, seorang lelaki sejati tidak boleh menunjukan airmatanya. Camkan itu! Aku tidak ingin anakku klemar klemer seperti sempak basah! Mengerti!"

Sasuke mengelap airmata dengan lengan, ia menyedot ingusnya sedalam mungkin, menikmati sensasi asin-asin-kenyal pada lidah belakang yang langsung lancar ke twnggorokan. "Ya! Aku mengerti!" Raut wajah Sasuke kembali angkuh.

Mikoto berlutut setelah Fugaku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh bersama Itachi, ayah tiri Naruto. Ia memeluk putranya yang memasang wajah batu dengan menangis bahagia. Shisui hanya beradu pandang sekilas, ia sepertinya senang dengan kembalinya sang adik meski tak kentara menampakannya. Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih dipeluk Sakura.

Tatapan mata mereka beradu dan kembali berdebat.

"Beginilah cara orang kaya bertemu, kere." Kira-kira begitulah makna tatapan Sasuke.

"Diamlah, sempak! Apa kau tidak dengar papamu bilang kau selama ini letoy seperti sempak basah?" Safir menjawab.

Fugaku dan Itachi mendekat kepada Bee, bersama dengan Asuma. Mereka bertiga membungkuk hormat.

"Terima kasih, Raikage-_sama_. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu." Itachi menghaturkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya pada Bee.

Fugaku menambahkan, "Maaf telah merepotkan Anda, Raikage-_sama_."

"Yo mamen! Santai saja, kalian para orangtua pasti sudah menunggu, hell yeah, kedatangan kami, yeah!"

Bagi pebisnis seperti Fugaku dan Itachi pasti tak asing dengan dengan sosok rapper fenomenal yang juga orang nomor satu di Kumogakure. Meski diawal bertemu, mereka sangsi sosok nyentrik seperti Bee adalah kepala daerah.

"Berkat informasi Anda pada Kepolisian Kumo, serta perintah koordinasi kepada seluruh Kepolisian di Negara Api, akhirnya kami menunggu disini hari ini, sesuai perintahmu, Raikage-sama, terima kasih."

"Cikiu cikiu cekoo! No problemo! Entresto pancito wajanto!" Bee kembali melakukan gerakan aneh.

Naruto dan Sasuke kaget, mereka melupakan kehadiran Bee. Kedua bocah itu berbalik dan sama-sama bergumam. "Raikage?"

"Itu jabatan walikota Kumogakure," Sakura menjawab dibalik punggung Naruto. "Sama seperti Hokage untuk walikota Konoha, atau Mizukage untuk walikota Kiri ataupun Kazekage untuk walikota Suna." Imbuh Sakura.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan ke arah Bee. Naruto masih tak percaya, "Paman Bee adalah walikota?"

"Bukan pimpinan Yakuza?"

"Yo Sabrowo! Yo Sokowi! Aku hanya mengikuti kalian punya prasangka! Aku sebenarnya tak berpura-pura kalianlah yang menduga-duga, yo, kalian juga tak pernah bertanya, yow!"

"Lalu kenapa kami harus tidur dipenginapan murah!" Naruto mengacungkan jari telunjuk kearah Bee.

"Dan kenapa kami harus di ruang ekonomi dikapal? Kenapa tidak kau sewa ruang VIP untuk pejabat negara sepertimu?!" Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Didalam kepalanya berkelebat bayangan saat suster di klinik membungkuk hormat pada Bee, juga setiap orang yang mereka temui dijalanan Kumo. Orang-orang berjas yang ia kira anggota Yakuza adalah pengawal pribadi Bee. Dan jabatan Walikota menjelaskan kecurigaan Sasuke selama ini.

Mereka berdua berlari menerjang Bee. Walikota nyentrik itu gelagapan. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung melompat ke arah Bee. Memeluknya erat. Mereka berdua menangis dalam pelukan seorang yang mereka kira pegulat _smack down_.

"Terima kasih, paman Bee. Terima kasih." Kedua bocah itu tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Bee. Bee memeluk mereka erat. Beberapa hari bersama mereka merupakan kenangan tersendiri bagi Bee.

Semua yang hadir disana tersenyum bahagia melihat pemandangan menghangatkan hati tersebut. Dan siang pun mulai teduh dari panasnya 'ayah' yang merongrong bumi.

Akhir yang bahagia dari kisah panjang pencarian jati diri anak manusia.

Setuju, kan?

**.**

**.**

Bee sudah akan menaiki kapal ke Kumo. Terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke enggan berpisah dengan rapper nyentrik itu.

"Aku harus kembali, aku sudah cuti ke Pemerintah Daerah untuk menjaga anak-anak ini beberapa hari. Aku harus kembali ke Pemerintahan esok." Bee berdiri dikelilingi beberapa anak buah 'Yakuza' nya.

Mereka semua _ojigi_, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Ada sedikit tidak rela dihati mereka.

"Howeyo Kirman! Howeyo Tarno! Jangan bersedih begitu!" Bee kembali melakukan gerakan 'cuci-piring' di udara.

"Kalau kami libur sekolah, kami akan mengunjungimu, paman Bee." Naruto mulai tersedu.

"Nanti kita bisa jalan-jalan keliling Kumo dengan sempak lagi." Sasuke juga ikut menimpali.

"Kita berendam di _onsen_ lagi."

"Dan kupastikan sempakku saat itu bukan bergambar power ranger lagi, tapi ultraman!"

"Yo! Kunantikan saat itu! Belajarlah yang rajin! Jangan melawan kepada orangtuamu yow! Keluarga adalah sekumpulan kasih sayang dari onggokan bernama kawanan orangtua dan saudara! Maka oh maka! Tepati ucapan kalian yang akan menjadi pelita! Jangan merokok sembunyi sembunyi dikamar mandi dan jangan mencoba alkohol! Jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh, tolol!"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk.

"Yo Naruto! Yo Sasuke!"

Mereka berdua terkejut, ini kali pertama Bee memanggil nama mereka dengan benar. "Jadilah anak baik meski keadaan mencekik! Jangan lari dari rumah untuk mencari jatidiri! Diri kalian yang sebenarnya akan kalian temui! Jika kalian yo bisa memahami makna, apa, siapa, kalian dalam gerombolan family! Esensi diri ada pada rumah, bukan diluar rumah! Kerasnya hidup akan kalian lalui! Tapi tempat pulang yang setia menanti.. hanyalah keluarga! Orang terkasih yang harus kalian jaga!"

"Kami mengerti paman Bee." Naruto mengangguk mantap.

Bee mengepalkan kedua tangan, dan kepalan tangan Naruto serta Sasuke beradu dengan masing-masing kepalan tangan Bee. Bee tertawa, Sasuke menyeringai dan Naruto nyengir lebar.

**.**

**.**

Mereka semua melambai pada Bee yang sudah berada diatas kapal. Naruto dan Sasuke terus melambaikan tangan meski kapal itu mulai menjauh. Naruto teringat sesuatu, lalu Naruto menarik ujung seragam Asuma.

"Ada apa?" Asuma berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto.

"Pak polisi, begini..."

_"Bukan apa kebahagiaanku, Niichan.. tapi siapa..." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku akan mencari cara untuk pulang kerumah!"_

_"Karena kebahagiaan kami.." Sasuke menyambung, "ADA DIRUMAH!"_

_Nagato tersenyum melihat tekad kedua bocah itu."Aku punya teman bernama Sasori, ia bekerja sebagai sopir taxi sekarang, dulunya ia adalah musuhku sewaktu ia masih menjadi petarung jalanan, sekarang ia adalah sahabatku, aku akan cari cara agar kalian bisa bebas dari sini.. tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku..."_

_Naruto dan Sasuke terbelalak, kebebasan didepan mata! Tapi dengan sebuah janji_

_"Naruto, Sasuke..." Nagato berbicara tanpa mengalihkan tatapan tajamnya pada Orochimaru. "Larilah menuju Sasori, aku akan menghadang mereka."_

_"T-tapi Nagato-nii apakah kau tidak ikut-"_

_"Naruto! Ingat, penuhi janji kalian padaku, pada kami. Ini adalah janji seumur hidup!"_

_Naruto menggigil mengangkat jempolnya, "Ini janji seumur.. Hiks.. hidup..!"_

_"Sekarang... LARI!" Dan Nagato pun maju menerjang Orochimaru._

_"Berjanjilah padaku, jika kalian sudah bertemu dengan keluarga kalian, melaporlah pafa polisi, tolong saudara-saudaramu disini. Selamatkan Kiba, Chouji, Shion dan yang lainnya. Katakan pada polisi bahwa tempat ini berada di perempatan Haribuya tiga toko disamping Kawarhi Plaza. Naruto, Sasuke, aku mohon. Selamatkan kami."_

Asuma tersentak mendengar keterangan Naruto, ia berdiri dan memberi perintah pada anggotanya. "YAMATO! HUBUNGI KURENAI DI KEPOLISIAN IWA!"

"SIAP, PAK!"

**(Putar lagu Epick High - One, sekarang!)**

Naruto tersenyum puas, dan Sasuke perlahan mendekatinya.

_"Nagato-nii, aku sudah penuhi janji kami, sisanya kuserahkan padamu, semoga kita bertemu lagi."_

"Ayo, kita pulang, miskin!" Sasuke merangkul bahu Naruto.

"Tentu, sombong, kita pulang kerumah!" Narutu juga merangkul bahu Sasuke lalu melangkah ke mobil masing-masing untuk pulang.

Tangan mereka yang tidak merangkul, kini terkepal.

"Pelarian ini mengerikan, _teme_!"

"Ya, sepertinya kita bisa mencoba lagi nanti."

"Pastikan kau bawa persediaan sempak yang cukup."

"Hn. Dan juga tenda, x-box, PSP, cemilan, dan komik."

"Yeah! Kita akan lalui petualangan bersama dan takkan ada yang bisa menhentikan kita!"

"_Thats right, brother_! _Coz we are family..."_

Dan kepalan tangan itu bersatu.

"_Always_!"

**Selesai.**

**Tamat.**

**Fin.**

**The End.**

"Oi _teme_. Bener nih tamat? Kok cepet amat?"

"Hn. Sepertinya benar-benar tamat, _dobe_, lagipula ini kan karya _Tribute_ untuk Rinzu-_chan_ dari ero-L..."

"Apa sih itu telibut?"

"Bodoh! Fiksi ini Fiksi persembahan dari ero-L kepada Rinzu-_chan_ karena Rinzu-_chan_ adalah _Author_ Favorit ero-L?

"Uh? Gitu... tapi bukannya favorit ero-L itu Ava Addams, Julia Ann dan koleksi link manga h*nt*i yang seguda-"

"Stt... diamlah bodoh! Itu lain lagi!"

"Haaah... jadi kita nggak tampil lagi nih..."

"Tenang aja, _dobe_, nanti kita akan tampil lagi versi dewasa."

"Benarkah? Ada sekuel We are family always?"

"Nggak, tapi kita akan tampil di** The Negosiator II : Conspiracy.**"

"Wih! Beneran nih? Sumpe lo?

"Ampe nenek-nenek bisa goyang Gangnam style, samber gledek deh sempak power ranger gue kalau kita nggak tampil lagi disana!"

"Kapan? Kapan? Kapan?"

"Nah itu die... gue nggak tahu kapan ero-L bisa ngetik lagi, dia lagi sibuk, katenye..."

"Baiklah! Gue tunggu deh, tapi perasaan FNI makin sepi deh!"

"_No comment_ untuk itu. _Dobe_ , ayo cabut!"

"Yosh! Semuanya..."

"SAMPAI JUMPA!/SAMPAI JUMPA!"


End file.
